LOS MANANTIALES de Puente Viejo
by Pirulina
Summary: El fic desarrolla la vida que discurre en Los Manantiales, desde el momento que Hernando Doscasas sale de la carcel y debe enfrentar a su familia. El preámbulo define a los personajes y su situación. El reencuentro, la separacion, la soledad... son las situaciones y sentimientos que se expresan, hasta lograr la reconciliación. Basado en la serie de TV "El secreto de Puente viejo"


**LOS MANANTIALES de Puente Viejo**

Este relato ha sido escrito sin ánimo de lucro como un Fan-Fic de la serie "El secreto de Puente Viejo", de la escritora Aurora Guerra, para la página de facebook, Los Manantiales

https/losmanantialespuenteviejo/

Agradezco a sus administradoras, Sole, Enara y Geni la ayuda prestada y el tiempo que me dedicaron, y a cuantas seguidoras de la página que han leído mi relato su constancia y palabras de aliento.

2016 - 2017

Carmina Juan Josa

 **PREÁMBULO**

Lo que sigue es lo que en términos modernos se llama un Fan-Fic, es decir, el desarrollo de una historia ya inventada, a partir de un hecho trascendente, y escrito por una fan de la historia.

En este caso, la historia inventada es "El Secreto de Puente Viejo", serie de televisión que por su longevidad ha albergado muchas historias, pero la que me ha llamado poderosamente la atención es la que se ha desarrollado en Los Manantiales.

Puesto que este relato nace en un momento determinado de la historia, creo obligado referir los antecedentes para una mejor comprensión de lo que se relata.

La primera persona de Los Manantiales que conocemos, es Beatriz, una adolescente muda que llega a Puente Viejo con sus padres y hermanos pequeños, que lamentablemente fallecen en un voraz incendio en la finca El Jaral, donde vivían. Incomprensiblemente, ella salva la vida, y queda por unos días bajo la custodia de Emilia y Alfonso, propietarios de la Casa de comidas y de la posada del pueblo.

Días después, aparece Hernando Doscasas junto a su ama de llaves, Rogelia, exigiendo llevarse a Beatriz, pues, según demuestra, es su tutor legal. Se instalan en la finca Los Manantiales, y Hernando pone en marcha el negocio de aguas y jabones ayudado por un químico, Elías. Finalmente, llega a Puente Viejo la esposa de Hernando, Camila Valdesalce, procedente de Cuba.

Hernando tiene una personalidad huraña, desconfiado, disgustado con la humanidad. Únicamente le liga al mundo Rogelia, bien conocedora de su pasado. Beatriz le teme, y algún intento de Hernando por ser amable regalándole cintas o permitiendo la visita de su amigo Matías, no es suficiente para borrar de ella esa sensación de temor ante Hernando.

Elías es un hombre joven, afable, rápidamente se hace amigo de Beatriz, y le permite estar por el laboratorio curioseando.

Camila Valdesalce, es una mujer educada en su Cuba natal con los mejores modales españoles, una señora en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Camila y Hernando se acababan de casar por poderes. No se conocían el uno al otro, mas que por fotografías. No sabían nada de su carácter, ni el tipo de vida en común que les esperaba.

Desde el primer momento, Camila intenta cumplir con sus deberes maritales, a lo que Hernando, incomprensiblemente, se opone. Nace entre ellos por tanto, una tensión permanente entre la bondad y cariño de Camila, y el distanciamiento que impone Hernando, lo que acaba propiciando ligeros escarceos amorosos con Elías.

Sin embargo, el carácter dulce de Camila, la excelente relación que tiene con Beatriz, y su belleza, van minando el carácter de Hernando que se enamora perdidamente de ella, aunque no pueda ni quiera demostrárselo. No obstante, le regala un piano y ella aprovecha para darle el primer beso y desconcertar profundamente a Hernando. Todavía, en otro momento de debilidad de Hernando, consigue nuevamente besarle y que él la bese a su vez.

Hernando, sintiéndose vencido, decide separarse unos días de ella para poner en orden sus sentimientos. Es la primera vez que le dice a Camila que tiene libertad para marcharse de Los Manantiales, porque no va a tener una vida plena con él. Pero Camila decide quedarse.

En su ausencia, ante un pequeño accidente de Camila, Beatriz recupera el habla. Y juntas, con la ayuda de Elías, deciden indagar en el pasado de Hernando que éste nunca mencionó, al contrario, le dejó muy claro que si él no se interesaba por conocer los motivos por los que Camila se avino a casarse con un desconocido como él y viajar a un pueblo recóndito de España, ella tampoco debía interesarse por los suyos.

Cometiendo una gran deslealtad con Hernando, Camila consigue abrir su caja fuerte y encuentra en ella unas fotos de lo que parece fue la anterior familia de Hernando, y, conociendo el lugar donde vivían anteriormente Elías accede a visitar el pueblo para recabar información sobre ella.

Lo que descubre, además de que Beatriz es realmente hija de Hernando, acaba siendo la base para abrir un proceso judicial contra Hernando, acusado de haber matado a su anterior esposa y echarla a un pozo, y a su hijo mayor en un incendio provocado.

Esta ficción, contada por una fan, comienza en el momento en que Hernando, libre ya de toda acusación, llega a Los Manantiales y debe enfrentar su nueva vida, y a las personas que viven en ella. Rogelia, Elías, Beatriz, y su esposa, Camila.

 **Capítulo I – El regreso**

Camila esperaba con gran nerviosismo el momento en que Hernando hiciera su aparición en Los Manantiales. No había vuelto a verle desde que se entregó a las autoridades para defenderse de las gravísimas acusaciones que Elías había vertido contra él y que había conseguido tergiversar de tal forma que sólo la entereza de su fiel Rogelia, el inmenso cariño y agradecimiento de su hija Beatriz, y el apoyo que para todos había sido Matías, consiguieron el milagro de demostrar la inocencia y la calidad humana de Hernando.

Paseaba nerviosa, no había querido acompañar a Beatriz a recibirle a la salida del penal. Desde aquella conversación en que se reprocharon mutuamente su falta de sinceridad y sentaron la base de su separación, no habían vuelto a verse. Tiempo había tenido de llorar amargamente, de comprender su estupidez, de no haber sabido ver el amor tan sincero que le brindaba. Por su mente pasaron uno a uno los momentos vividos con Hernando sin encontrar justificación alguna para tanta desconfianza como mostró y daño como causó.

Se encontraba sentada en el mismo sitio donde por primera vez vio a Hernando. Y ahí es donde lo volvió ver, parado en la distancia, separado de Beatriz y Matías que observaban a lo lejos la situación. Hernando la miraba y por él también pasaron las escenas vividas.

La primera vez que la vio, -yo soy tu esposo, Hernando Doscasas…

La primera vez que la rechazó, -las altas expectativas nos llevan a la desilusión…

El primer beso, -me emociono por sentirme cerca de quien creo que eres realmente…

Y sobre todo, pasó por su mente el día en que puso a su disposición su vida, exponiéndose a la muerte por ella, y cómo, superado ese trance por parte de ambos, sólo encontró primero reticencias, y después abiertamente rechazo, mentiras, deslealtad y traición.

Sus miradas se dijeron todo eso, y mucho más. No iba a ser fácil, ni quería que lo fuera, el estado natural de Hernando era el dolor y sabría convivir con él. No tenía prisa para tomar decisiones. Tenía una hija a quien adorar y eso iba a llenarle la vida. Camila iba a ser una extraña para él, tanto como el día en que la conoció en el mismo lugar en que la veía ahora, y se le antojó tan extraña como entonces.

El tiempo pareció quedar en suspenso mientras Camila sostenía la mirada a Hernando, sin atisbar en él un gesto que le permitiera descubrir ira o perdón. Sólo sintió la frialdad de la indiferencia, y aunque cubrió su rostro con sus manos y sintió un puñal en su alma, sus lágrimas no consiguieron aflorar a sus ojos.

Hernando se dispuso a entrar en la casa seguido de su fiel Rogelia. Ella fue la única que se consideró con derecho y obligación de acompañar a Hernando para atenderle en su vuelta a casa, y tanto Camila como Beatriz así lo entendieron. Cogió el escaso bagaje que traía Hernando, y cruzó la puerta con él. Esta vez no estaba el servicio dispuesto para darle la bienvenida como hicieran cuando Camila llegó a Los Manantiales. Se trataba de dar normalidad a su regreso. Bastantes situaciones discordantes iba a tener que atender en cuanto su alma consiguiera el sosiego que jamás, ni un solo minuto, logró durante su cautiverio.

Beatriz y Rogelia habían dispuesto todo en la casa para que Hernando la sintiera como su hogar. Tenían que hacerle olvidar lo antes posible los rigores y penurias del penal y confiar en la grandeza que habían conocido en Hernando para conseguir mitigar las penas de su alma. Rogelia, pendiente de la más mínima expresión de su señor, (sabía interpretar cualquier ligero cambio en su rostro), supo que se sentía cómodo y feliz de regresar.

Una lenta mirada por el salón, puso en valor aquellos detalles en los que antes no reparaba. Sus cuadros, sus libros, sus delicadas figuras de porcelana, sus muebles..., aprendió a verlos como riqueza para su alma.

Definitivamente, haber soltado el lastre de su pasado y encarar su futuro en libertad no solo física, sino también espiritual, le permitía disfrutar de lo que en otro tiempo hubiera considerado veleidades.

Y el piano. Se alzaba en su lugar, como único elemento discordante. Como ante una atracción irrefrenable, se detuvo ante él. Casi lo acarició, casi podía escuchar a Camila tocando para él, casi podía sentir lo que en otra época sintió... Se estaba dejando llevar por una melodía imaginaria hasta que escuchó un acorde estridente que le devolvió a la realidad. No. Conservaría el piano como tabla de salvación para sus momentos de debilidad. Las notas que Camila hizo fluir de él hicieron mella en su alma con nefastos resultados. Y no iba a volver a permitirlo. Puede que fuera mortificante, pero también le daría la fortaleza necesaria para sobrellevar su futuro, con o sin Camila.

Agradeció a Rogelia que todo hubiera estado tan bien dispuesto para él, y pidió que le dispensaran por esa noche. Necesitaba a la soledad por compañera, siempre lo había sido, pero privado de libertad aprendió a valorar en ella también las virtudes de la compañía que quienes debían procurársela le negaron.

Su estudio, que estaba adornado con unas flores que constituían el único detalle de bienvenida con el que Camila se atrevió a participar, estaba dispuesto para volver a ser su refugio, aquel altar que nadie podía profanar, -el servicio lo sabe, la información era para ti- advirtió a Camila desde el primer día. Era su mundo, asceta, pero el suyo, y no podía ni quería permitir ninguna injerencia, -así está de mi gusto-, le dijo a Camila cuando queriendo agradar le sugirió cambiar el color de las paredes.

Era su mundo, sí, pero también vivían en él los actores que intervinieron en la obra que representaba su pasado. Sentado en su sillón, apreciando el mullido asiento, dejó que los fantasmas aparecieran ante él, como interpretando una danza macabra. Y fue comprendiendo el papel que cada uno había interpretado y cómo, entre todos, le habían guiado hasta ese momento de su vida.

Maldijo el infortunio de su familia, su bien más preciado, que jamás recuperaría.

Maldijo los años de ostracismo en los que no pudo mas que alimentar desprecio y rencor por el género

humano.

Maldijo la tragedia de Beatriz que la alejó tantos años de su vida.

Maldijo la muerte de los únicos amigos que le comprendían.

Maldijo a Elías, a quien dejó llegar demasiado lejos en los asuntos profesionales, y también en los personales.

Maldijo a Camila.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la vio en su sueño macabro cual Salomé seduciendo a Herodes Antipas, exigiéndole su intimidad, su pasado, su alma, como si de la cabeza de El Bautista se tratara.

Reconoció sus virtudes, aquellas que consiguieron vencerle.

Reconoció sus defectos, aquellos que fue capaz de minimizar.

Reconoció sus ardides para el engaño, aquellos que no pudo neutralizar.

Reconoció la envolvente que creó para él, y en la que tan cómodo se encontró que no quiso buscar la salida.

Reconoció la sonrisa que había conseguido desarmar al hombre que había erigido ante sí una fortaleza hasta entonces inexpugnable.

Reconoció a la mujer a la que ofreció su vida, por la que fue capaz de reconocerse un hombre bueno, por la que claudicó hasta extremos impensables, y por la que reconoció estar enamorado.

Y entonces lloró, queda y sentidamente, sin tratar de evitar ni una sola de las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, y que desvanecían las imágenes que tan inoportunamente se habían colado ante él.

Reconoció que habían sido necesarias, como una catarsis, un antes y un después, el principio del fin, o el fin del principio, como mejor convenga. Cuando se secaron sus ojos la vida que se abrió ante él, no era más sencilla de afrontar, pero sabría cómo hacerlo. No podía ser el mismo hombre que semanas atrás creyó vivir en un universo imaginario donde la felicidad parecía encontrarse en cada rincón de la casa. El hombre que renació no iba a dejar ni una sola rienda de su vida fuera de su propio control. No necesitaba nada material. Tenía fortuna suficiente para afrontar el cierre de Los Manantiales, si eso le conviniera, para dejar Puente Viejo e instalarse en cualquier otro lugar, si fuera su voluntad. Todo, absolutamente todo iba a estar ahora bajo su único control. "Las cosas que amamos son las que nos esclavizan." Compartía este argumento, ciertamente, y por tanto, todo se reduciría a manejar correctamente a las personas que podían ejercer esa influencia sobre él.

\- No señora, señorita, el señor me pidió que le excusaran esta noche. Necesitaba dedicar un tiempo para su aseo personal y descanso. Esperaba que lo comprendieran.

\- Por supuesto, Rogelia. Beatriz y yo cenaremos ahora, si todo está preparado.

\- Como disponga la señora.

La cena discurrió en silencio, cada una repasaba mentalmente sus errores y sus aciertos en el trato dispensado a Hernando las semanas previas a la desgracia que se cernió sobre Los Manantiales.

Beatriz lamentaba no haberse confiado antes a Matías, cuyos buenos consejos no le hubieran permitido seguir en ese juego loco en el que se embarcaron todos contra Hernando. Miraba a Camila, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, y lamentaba su falta de carácter para no haber tratado como algo infantil un sueño a todas luces distorsionado e influido por el recio carácter de Hernando. Miraba a Rogelia, de pie, lo suficientemente alejada de la mesa como aconsejaba la discreción, pero pendiente siempre de cualquier detalle. La fiel Rogelia, ¿cómo no reconoció en ella a su querida tata? ¿Cómo no acertó a ver el amor y cariño con que la trataba? ¿Cómo no aprendió de ella a amar y a respetar a Hernando? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo no supo ver las aviesas intenciones de Elías, un hombre enamorado, obsesionado por todo lo que poseía Hernando? Era joven para entender determinados sentimientos, es verdad, pero Camila siempre fue prolija en su explicación, y también Elías en manifestar el odio que sentía por Hernando y que lamentablemente no censuramos, al contrario, nos basamos en él para cometer la tropelía más injusta sobre Hernando.

Camila disculpó a Beatriz, también quería retirarse temprano, no era día para diálogos insustanciales, y aunque ninguna de las dos fue absolutamente sincera en las largas y frecuentes conversaciones que mantuvieron tras la desaparición de Hernando, sentían que nada nuevo iban a poder aportar. La conversación pendiente no era entre ellas, sino una a una, con Hernando.

Le horrorizaba el horror que había sido capaz de generar. Se veía sentada junto a Hernando, esperando pacientemente que los civiles vinieran en su búsqueda, y se horrorizaba. Se veía pidiendo explicaciones a un Hernando al que ya sabía abatido, acrecentando su dolor y se horrorizaba. Ni uno solo de los actos que podía recordar sobre esos días, le producía otro sentimiento que el horror. Ser consciente de que el final de Hernando podía haber sido la muerte, no fue suficiente para parar esa espiral de maldad en la que se había dejado enredar por Elías.

Elías. Su peor elección como compañero de viaje. Le sedujo su cercanía frente a la distancia impuesta por Hernando, los halagos frente a la brusquedad, la conversación frente a la discusión, el don de gentes frente al ostracismo. Su plena disposición a recibirla una y otra vez tras los rechazos de Hernando.

Su primer rechazo. Su primera desilusión. No fue capaz de entenderlo. Era bonita, se había preparado a conciencia para recibirle, para agradarle. Llevaba un camisón de seda suficientemente sugerente, y unas gotas de perfume. Y supo que le agradó, porque a un hombre no se le quiebra la voz si no está profundamente afectado ante la belleza de lo que se le ofrece y se obliga a sí mismo a rechazar. Su matrimonio no fue convencional, pero en las manos de ambos estaba conseguir normalizarlo e inexplicablemente, Hernando no tenía interés alguno en considerarla y tomarla como esposa. Antes al contrario, -jamás compartiremos lecho, Camila- había sentenciado.

Las reglas del juego estaban expuestas. A Camila no le quedaba mas que la resignación, pero tampoco había dejado atrás su vida para encarar un futuro sin amor, sin cariño, sin hijos, sin cortesía en el trato, sin amistades. Tenía todo lo que podía necesitar materialmente, pero, ¿dónde iban a quedar sus aspiraciones personales, sus más profundos anhelos de ser madre? -Quiero que consideres a Beatriz como una hija- le dijo Hernando, -porque no podré tener hijos propios- le contestó ella. -No me gusta repetir temas-. Y así quedó zanjado el asunto más importante de un matrimonio.

\- Si la señora lo permite, retiraremos la mesa. Por supuesto Rogelia, yo también me retiro a descansar. Que tenga buena noche.

Subió la escalera procurando no hacer ruido, pendiente por si escuchaba algún sonido procedente de las habitaciones de Hernando. Había sido una dura mirada y no quería enfrentarse todavía a él, necesitaba la noche como consejera, y plasmar sobre un papel los sentimientos que le atenazaban el pecho. No se escuchó ningún ruido, por lo que supuso que Hernando dormía. Con sigilo, entró en su alcoba.

Pero Hernando, tendido sobre su cama, no dormía, solo pensaba y dejaba que su cuerpo y su mente sintieran. Escuchó los gráciles pasos de Camila, su cuidado al entrar en su alcoba, ¿todavía cerraría la puerta con llave? Repasaba mentalmente cada recodo de la habitación e imaginaba a Camila dentro de ella; detrás del biombo desnudándose, sentada ante su tocador cepillando sus cabellos, quitándose la bata y dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de una mujer. De su mujer. No, nunca había sido suya. Para él era simplemente una mujer.

Camila había madrugado, no quería por nada del mundo no estar presente para recibir a su esposo y notar el peso de su mirada sobre ella. Cuanto antes la enfrentara antes identificaría los sentimientos de Hernando, pero no sabía si ella sabría comunicar los suyos. La mesa ya estaba dispuesta, Rogelia se había ocupado de todo y la presencia de Camila era ociosa, pero había insistido. Iba de un lado a otro, cambiaba las flores de lugar, se ocupaba de que hubieran preparado al gusto de Hernando todas las viandas. Cumplía con esmero, el papel de la perfecta esposa.

Sabía que Beatriz no iba a asistir al desayuno. Había entendido la necesidad de Camila de tener este momento de intimidad con su esposo, y lo había respetado, así que a primera hora salió con Matías hacia la tienda. Camila tenía la sensación de que le iba a ser muy difícil estar con Hernando a solas, salvo cuando él así lo solicitase, claro, y no quería desaprovechar un momento supuestamente informal, como era el desayuno para suavizar la tensión del reencuentro. El comedor no era el lugar idóneo para discusiones, rencillas y saldar cuentas, aunque grandes y muchas tenía Camila que saldar con Hernando. Era un lugar para la cortesía, y la presencia de Rogelia la garantizaría.

Camila no quería pensar, pero cada minuto que Hernando se retrasaba, era para ella, una vuelta al pasado. No había tenido fuerzas para visitar a Hernando en la cárcel durante los primeros días de encierro, y cuando ella comprendió que las explicaciones de Elías distaban mucho de las conclusiones que iba facilitando la policía, fue Hernando quien se negó a recibirla. Empezaba su calvario, al tiempo que iba a terminar el de Hernando.

Era imposible dudar de él, tras ponerse de manifiesto con testigos presenciales, cómo arriesgó varias veces su vida por salvar a cuantas personas pudo, entre los que lamentablemente no se contaron su esposa e hijo mayor. Pero todos coincidieron en relatar el llanto incontrolado cuando lograron sacar con vida, aunque en estado de shock, a su hija pequeña.

Recordaba la escena del juicio. -Sí, Señoría, yo personalmente junto con los civiles de Cerceda, investigué la causa del incendio. Y puedo asegurarle que la acumulación de gases procedentes de un bidón con cierre defectuoso, unido al excesivo calor de esas fechas, produjeron la deflagración que generó un incendio con alta velocidad de propagación. -Y entonces, ¿cree que puede descartarse el incendio intencionado? -Totalmente, Señoría.

Camila y Beatriz tuvieron en ese momento la sensación de haber cometido el mayor error de sus vidas. Habían conducido a su esposo y padre respectivamente por el camino que Elías había diseñado. A pesar de las evidencias, Elías se defendió, -yo soy químico, y sé muy bien lo que me digo, Hernando prendió fuego voluntariamente para matar a su familia-, les juraba Elías. -Y además, todavía queda el cadáver encontrado en el pozo, con un golpe en el cráneo, suficiente para causarle la muerte. Y portando un anillo de Doña Manuela. Qué me dice de eso, Camila, ¿no le parece suficiente-? Pero Camila ya no decía nada. Calibraba la magnitud de su error, y a la angustia que arrastraba desde la detención de Hernando, unió ahora el alivio por saberle inocente.

Ninguna de las dos mostró el más mínimo interés por contestarle, convencidas como estaban de que antes o después, también este crimen se resolvería sin involucrar a Hernando. Urgía reparar el daño que se estaba ocasionando y Matías se volcó en encontrar a quien quisiera escucharle y hablarle de los sucesos de la época. Así fue como consiguió el relato que finalmente exculparía a Hernando totalmente de los cargos que la insidia de Elías había conseguido que le imputaran.

Mientras Hernando terminaba de anudarse la corbata, afloraba una sonrisa sincera a su rostro. Era feliz por verse libre, y por las circunstancias que propiciaron su libertad. Matías, su fiel Matías, se sentía orgulloso del muchacho, y pensó que jamás hallaría aspirante a esposo más digno para Beatriz. Poco a poco, pero seguro.

Recordó como Matías se ganó la admiración no solo de Beatriz, sino de los integrantes del tribunal que juzgaba a Hernando, cuando con aplomo contó, y apoyó su versión con suficientes testigos, cómo unos rateros se habían instalado en las cercanías de Cerceda, perpetrando varios robos, entre otros en el domicilio del señor Doscasas, de donde habían sustraído joyas, y en concreto, la portada por el cadáver. Al parecer, una discusión por el reparto del botín acabó con la vida de uno de ellos, deshaciéndose de él echándole al pozo. Matías consiguió asimismo que su versión fuera corroborada por los civiles de Cerceda, que demostraron al tribunal tanto la existencia de la banda, como la desaparición en extrañas circunstancias de uno de ellos. El relato fue aceptado cuando la autopsia definitiva desveló que el cadáver correspondía al de un varón.

Bien, no necesitaba retrasar por más tiempo su incorporación a la vida familiar y laboral. Sinceramente, le pareció que había sonado algo falso. ¿Vida familiar con una esposa desleal y traidora? ¿Vida laboral con un encargado capaz de llevarle a la muerte sin pestañear? Si antes creían que Hernando Doscasas infundía respeto, temor y mostraba un egoísmo total, sabrían ahora cuales iban a ser las condiciones para vivir, trabajar y tratar con Hernando Doscasas.

Consciente de que iba a ser el primer encuentro con Camila, quiso recordar los muchos agravios que le había infligido, para que le sirvieran de escudo contra ella. Podría permanecer hierático, pero sabía que en su corazón aparecería una nueva cicatriz. Cuantos más cargos tuviera contra ella, más la alejaría de sí.

¡Haber allanado su estudio, abierto su caja fuerte y encontrado las fotos de su primera esposa e hijos! Por Dios, Camila, ¿es que siendo la combinación de la caja la fecha de nacimiento de Beatriz, verla formando parte de la foto familiar luciendo el medallón que jamás se quita, conociendo tú, como conocías que había estado casado anteriormente... no pudiste razonar y encontrar una explicación más sencilla, más humana para mí?

¡Haber dado la mayor verosimilitud al sueño de una niña que en su desbordante imaginación era capaz de creerme el asesino de mi propio hijo!

¡Haber expuesto nuestra intimidad no solo ante D. Anselmo, sino también ante Emilia..., y quién sabe ante quién más!

¡Haber utilizado a Elías como consejero, como tu brazo ejecutor, como tu paño de lágrimas..., como mi sustituto...! De él recibías el amor que yo te negaba, lo sé, lo supe siempre, y lo consentí. En mi estupidez, consideré que era una compensación por la vida que las circunstancias nos obligaban a llevar.

¡Haber dudado de mi amor... Camila, de mi amor por ti, que tengo grabado a fuego cada uno de los momentos vividos contigo, que fue fraguándose día a día, que fuiste metiéndote en los recovecos de mi alma para hacerla despertar cuando mas dormida estaba. Que atropello guiste que nciera en mí la necesidad de pedirte disculpas, y casi sin tiempo para pensar más, la necesidad de tenerte a mi lado, compañera, amiga. Que conseguiste instalarte en mis sentidos sin dejar lugar a nada que no fueras tú. Que conseguiste, por fin, meterte en mis pensamientos, anulándome por completo. -No he dejado de pensar en lo que pasó anoche...- ¿-el beso-? -sí, el beso- ¡Que la separación que me impuse no sirvió mas que para afianzar mis sentimientos por ti, y mi lucha contra mi pasado!

¡Haber dudado de mi amor... Camila, yo que te acompañé en tus horas de enfermedad, te velé, te cuidé, te protegí, estuve a tu lado cuando delirabas, y allí me encontraste al despertar. No podían engañarte tus ojos cuando lo que viste ante ti fue a un hombre feliz. Desaliñado, sí, pero inmensamente feliz por haber vencido una enfermedad que amenazaba separarnos cuando más determinado estaba a unir plenamente mi vida a la tuya. Y allí seguí durante tu convalecencia, no me separé de ti más de lo estrictamente necesario. ¡Era un hombre nuevo, mi vida tenía sentido a través de la tuya!

¡Haber dudado de mi amor... Camila, cuando pude perder mi vida por la tuya...!

Suficiente. Había hecho una introspección a su alma, y había sabido diferenciar perfectamente los pasajes que nunca saldrían de su corazón de aquellos otros que, convenientemente utilizados, mantendrían a distancia a quien quisiera acercarse a él. Estaba preparado para reanudar su vida.

Camila escuchó los pasos de Hernando bajando la escalera. Rogelia miró a Camila, ansiaba ver cómo iba a superar este trance. Y la vio vencida, a merced del destino. No le había perdonado la ingratitud, la desconfianza, la deslealtad y la traición con que pagó la dedicación, protección y amor, a don Hernando. Cuando Rogelia volvió a Los Manantiales tras el ingreso de Hernando en prisión, dejó muy clara su postura. Camila era la señora de la casa, pero su lealtad sólo pertenecía a su señor y a la señorita Beatriz.

Camila entendía la posición de Rogelia, era el ama de llaves de Hernando desde... no lo sabía, pero intuía que podía incluso conocer facetas importantes del pasado de Hernando. Quiso sonsacarla, pero solo recibió duras y simples respuestas. -Cualquier cosa que desee saber, debe usted preguntársela a su esposo-. -Rogelia, por qué ocultó que Beatriz era su hija-? -Para protegerla, señora-. -Para protegerla, ¿de quién? -De gente como usted-. Camila no tuvo duda. Había perdido a una aliada en la casa.

Uno a uno, adueñándose del ambiente, los pasos de Hernando fueron resonando en el silencio del salón, y cada uno de ellos producía un latido más fuerte en el corazón de Camila. Por fin apareció en el último tramo de la escalera. Camila no pudo sino asombrarse del escaso efecto que la cárcel había obrado en él. Había recortado su barba, peinado sus cabellos, vestía su mejor traje, pañuelo a la vista, sobre el bolsillo exterior. Lucía la misma elegancia de siempre. Su presencia llenaba la estancia. La fuerza que desprendía anulaba a Camila. Y parecía sereno. Tenían más experiencia en discutir que en dialogar. Hernando sereno no perdía nunca. Alzando la voz las posibilidades, al menos las morales, pudieran ser para Camila. Pero ni éste era el campo de batalla, ni ahora era el momento del enfrentamiento.

\- Buenos días, esposo, -dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Como en su primer encuentro, Hernando evitó cualquier acercamiento tomando y besando suavemente su mano, con la misma frialdad de entonces. Camila lo notó, pero no se amilanó, y volvió a sonreír cuando manifestó su esperanza de que hubiera conseguido descansar y que hubiera encontrado todo a tu gusto

\- Sin duda, Camila. Rogelia se ocupa perfectamente de cubrir mis necesidades.

Se le heló nuevamente la sonrisa. Quien sonrió ahora, fue Hernando.

\- ¿Pasamos a la mesa?

La amabilidad de Hernando superaba con mucho las normas de la cortesía. No sólo estaba pendiente de que Camila estuviera correctamente servida. También él mantuvo una conversación con ella tan animada como intrascendente. -Si me disculpas querida, ahora tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver. Que tengas un buen día-. Y así transcurrió el encuentro que tanto había temido Camila.

Permaneció sentada, terminando su último café, mirando el poso como si pudiera leer en él el futuro. Sabía que la actitud de Hernando había sido fingida, calculada. No había habido ni una referencia personal en la conversación, ni una referencia a la vida matrimonial, ni a Beatriz, ni al futuro. Ni al pasado.

Hernando entró en su estudio, cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyado en ella. Había pasado su primera prueba. Sabía cómo tenía que resolver esta situación, la había imaginado muchas veces en el penal, la tenía planificada escena a escena. No podía dejar de amarla, pero sí podía enterrar ese sentimiento en lo más hondo de sí y cerrarlo con siete llaves que sólo él guardaría. Esta vez Camila no iba a encontrar la manera de desnudar su alma.

Unos minutos de sosiego se pidió a sí mismo. Unos minutos para desacelerar un corazón que latió desbocado desde el momento en que sintió el aroma de Camila, en que escuchó su voz, en que su sonrisa volvió a cautivarle. No podía evitarlo. Le había roto el corazón pero en cada uno de los fragmentos resultantes el amor renació con igual intensidad. Ahora podía relajarse y dejar que su corazón fluyera a voluntad, que sus sentidos disfrutaran de su recuerdo...

Camila, dio por concluido el desayuno. Al levantar la vista vio que no estaba sola. Rogelia esperaba pacientemente, observando cada uno de sus ligeros movimientos faciales, escrutando sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos... Era una observadora excepcional, observar era parte de su trabajo, adelantarse a los requerimientos de los demás. Y para ello tenía que saber que pensaban. Camila era un libro abierto para ella, pero no precisamente de contenido amable. Conocía los sentimientos de Hernando, y sabía que una nueva intromisión de Camila le afectaría gravemente. Se saludaron cortésmente, y Camila se dirigió a la tienda.

Beatriz había madrugado y tonteaba con Matías. ¡Había cambiado tanto en las últimas semanas! Matías había sido su guía, él fue quién le ayudó a relativizar sus pesadillas, quién le hizo comprender que Hernando no podía ser el malvado que aparecía en ellas, y lo consiguió no sólo con sus palabras, sino justificándolas con los hechos de Hernando. ¿No había sido siempre un buen hombre con ella? ¿No habían confiado sus padres en él para que la cuidara? ¿No se volcó en su fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿No dejó que dispusiera la decoración de la tienda? ¿No la agasajaba con bombones, anónimamente? ¿Tenía alguna queja de él, una sola?

Matías había hecho algo más por ella. Un día, antes de que empezara el juicio, consciente de que los secretos iban a salir a la luz, la cogió de la mano y salieron a dar un paseo por la ribera del río. La alejó lo suficiente de Los Manantiales para que su reacción pudiera gozar de intimidad. Decirle que Hernando era su padre necesitaba valor por parte de Matías, pero escucharlo por parte de Beatriz iba a necesitar su apoyo, su abrazo, alguien que le enjugara las lágrimas, alguien que sofocara su llanto, alguien que mitigara la honda pena que sentiría al saberse ella también, parte de la desgracia de Hernando.

Y se lo dijo. Beatriz pasó de la extrañeza al estupor, de la incredulidad a la certidumbre. Cuando serenó sus sentimientos, se sintió vacía, con la vista fija en el más lejano horizonte, comprendiendo el por qué de tantas cosas. Su presencia en el sueño con Hernando, su presencia en las fotos de la anterior familia de Hernando, su superprotección para evitarle cualquier nuevo trauma, el cariño que se traslucía tras la aparente sequedad con que la trataba...

¿Cómo iba a poder enfrentar su mirada tras tanto daño como le había causado? Porque todas las desgracias de Hernando tenían su origen en su empecinamiento en considerarle el asesino de un niño indefenso.

Pues la enfrentó. Cuando Hernando salió del penal, sólo Beatriz y Matías le esperaban. Beatriz, chiquilla al fin, no podía sino llorar, ora de pena, ora de arrepentimiento, ora de felicidad, pero llorar. Hernando, todavía temeroso en su trato con ella, no acertaba a consolarla. Se atrevió a acercarla y abrazarla, levantarle la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y decirle, -no consentiré que nunca más llores por mi... hija mía-. -Gracias por su perdón... padre

Elías miraba a la puerta continuamente, no sabía si aparecería Hernando, si sería Camila, o ambos a la vez, pero fuera quien fuera traería noticias que le afectarían personal y profesionalmente. Sabía que su puesto en Los Manantiales estaba sentenciado, perdió la confianza y la estima de Beatriz y de Matías, ¡maldito muchacho!, no había hecho sino influir negativamente en Beatriz y desmontar el buen entramado que había tejido para condenar a Hernando. Era lo único que le importaba, su condena. A muerte. No lo quería vivo.

Pero ahora todo se había derrumbado. Hernando no solo vivía, sino que había vuelto a Los Manantiales. Conociéndole, su venganza no tardaría en llegar. Aun así, no era momento de huir. En los últimos compases del pleito, consiguió que pareciera que su intervención en la denuncia a Hernando, se había tratado de una defensa a ultranza de su mujer y de su hija. Muchos le creyeron, pero no Hernando. Otra cosa era saber cómo iba a reaccionar, pero podría malinterpretarse una visceral reacción de Hernando. Esperaba entre la duda y la esperanza.

Camila fue quien apareció en primer lugar en la tienda. Elías quiso saber cuál era la actitud de Hernando, pero ella sólo acertó a decir, ¡rara! Eso no tranquilizó a Elías, y mucho menos verlo aparecer poco después en el laboratorio. Salvo por el beso y la gran sonrisa que dedicó a su hija, y a Matías, podría considerarse que era el mismo Hernando que acababa de someterse a un pleito con su vida en juego.

\- Hernando, todos nos alegramos de verle nuevamente en casa-, dijo Elías tratando de aparentar normalidad.

\- Lo supongo Elías. Han sido días duros para mí, y supongo que la fábrica se resintió durante mi ausencia.

\- Todos intentamos minimizarla.

\- ¿Cómo, Elías, ocupando usted mi lugar?

\- Bueno, en su ausencia consideré oportuno tomar el mando en Los Manantiales.

\- En Los Manantiales, en mi casa, con mi esposa, con mi hija... con todo lo que me pertenece.

\- Elías, no puede usted imaginar lo que la reclusión puede llegar a cambiar a un hombre. Todo lo que se puede hacer en la cárcel, es pensar. Meditar sobre lo pasado, y sobre lo futuro. Quiero que en el día de hoy, recoja todas sus pertenencias, y abandone para siempre Los Manantiales. Ni voy a utilizar su pasado ni voy a inmiscuirme en su futuro. Simplemente, lo quiero fuera de mi vida. Pero si vuelvo a verle merodear mis tierras o a mi familia, le juro que lo mato.

Bueno, bien mirado tampoco había sido tan grave. Sabía a qué puertas llamar, donde sería bien recibido.

 **Capítulo II – La despedida**

Camila se disponía a acostarse cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió inesperadamente. Hernando entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Echó la llave. Esta vez no quería interrupciones inesperadas, y necesitaban privacidad. Ni Camila preguntó por el objeto de su visita, ni Hernando consideró necesario explicárselo. Era bellísima, el pelo suelto sobre la cara enmarcaba su rostro potenciando el influjo de sus ojos, la lascivia de sus labios. Sus hombros al aire, sus senos turgentes completaban una imagen tantas veces deseada...

Se acercó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla. Camila experimentó un ligero temblor, notaba que sus fuerzas la abandonaban pero no podía evitarlo. Ni quería. Tal como había discurrido el día tras la vuelta de Hernando a casa, en que la había tratado con excesiva pero gélida amabilidad, no podía suponer un desenlace como el que estaba a punto de producirse.

Hernando retiraba con delicadeza el cabello que tapaba su cara, acercó su rostro al de ella, y comenzó a besar su mejilla, su frente, sus ojos, el lóbulo de su oreja, su nuca, su cuello, y se perdió en sus senos. La tomó con rabia y con cariño, con odio y con amor, con desesperación y con sosiego, y con la fuerza y la debilidad de quien toma lo que ama.

Cuando Camila despertó, Hernando ya no se encontraba en su habitación. Le hubiera gustado compartir con él la felicidad que sentía, el cambio que se iba a producir en sus vidas. Por fin podía considerarse su esposa, se sentía amada, y ella misma podía amar. Hernando no hubiera acudido a ella ni le hubiera dado semejante muestra de amor, si no la hubiera perdonado. Sin Elías en Los Manantiales y con Beatriz disfrutando de sus recién estrenados padre y galán, la felicidad iba a ser la tónica de sus vidas.

Dedicó más tiempo del habitual a acicalarse, quería que su felicidad interior se reflejara en su rostro y sobre todo, que Hernando lo percibiera. Era para él por quien lo hacía y por quien a partir de ahora iba a girar su existencia. Definitivamente, era feliz. Muy feliz.

Se sorprendió cuando Rogelia le advirtió que el señor se había desayunado ya y que la esperaba en su estudio tan pronto terminara ella su desayuno. No quiso esperar, y subió rápidamente al encuentro de Hernando.

Camila entró sin llamar, con el ímpetu y la confianza que lo ocurrido la noche pasada le daba. Hernando se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, sentado, y no se levantó al verla entrar. Tampoco permitió que Camila se acercara y rápidamente le indicó la silla frente a él, al otro lado del escritorio para que tomara asiento.

No era la reacción que esperaba Camila, y sus meses de convivencia con Hernando le pusieron sobre aviso de que algo no funcionaba como esperaba. Le miró fijamente a los ojos pero éste le sostuvo la mirada. Era impenetrable.

\- Querido, -empezó a hablar Camila con su mejor sonrisa-, no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado despertar en tus brazos, demostrarte mi cariño, mi amor, la felicidad que me embarga desde que puedo considerarme tu esposa...

Hernando no mostró ninguna reacción ni a favor ni en contra de lo que Camila sugería. Ni por un instante dejó de mirarla a los ojos. Su determinación era férrea cuando por fin, le habló.

\- Camila, una vez, en condiciones que para mi fueron críticas, te di la opción de permanecer a mi lado o de abandonarme. Cualquier decisión que entonces hubieras tomado, la habría aceptado y apoyado sin recriminaciones. Hoy me veo en la necesidad de repetirte la misma pregunta. Y previamente, te hago la misma reflexión que entonces. Quiero que te quedes, pero si decides marcharte, lo entenderé.

Camila recordaba el momento porque fue de los pocos de debilidad que le mostró. Después de su segundo beso, cuando se sintió aceptada y correspondida.

\- Hernando, ahora más que nunca soy tu mujer, haber yacido contigo nos convierte en inseparables, en un mismo ser, somos dos almas en una misma dirección, no entiendo tus referencias al pasado, es algo a olvidar, pero nuestro futuro... nuestro futuro empezó anoche, y tiene muchas páginas en blanco por escribir.

Hernando tenía su guión establecido y no iba a dejar que la sensiblería y las malas artes de Camila le movieran ni un milímetro de su posición.

\- Camila, como sabes, Beatriz está en la peor edad. Necesita una madre, una consejera, alguien que la guíe y le muestre el camino correcto. Llegará el día en que inevitablemente querrá casarse, y te necesitará. Sé el cariño sincero que os profesáis, y egoístamente, ambos te necesitamos. Éste es mi argumento a favor de que te quedes.

\- Y éste, el que puede inducirte a abandonarnos: Tus esperanzas sobre que lo ocurrido anoche cambie nuestras vidas, son vanas. No volverá a suceder. Pero ni me arrepiento ni me disculpo.

\- No me arrepiento, Camila. Te deseaba. Te lo digo ahora porque nunca más volverás a escucharlo de mis labios. Te deseaba y moría de amor por ti, cuando tus veleidades más te alejaban de mí. Nuestra unión se quebró cuando fuiste capaz de considerarme un asesino. Te ahorraré el relato de mi sufrimiento. Basta con que sepas cuán hondo fue mi pesar.

\- No me disculpo, Camila. Somos adultos y la relación fue consentida por ambos. Ante la más mínima reticencia tuya, me hubiera retirado sin insistir. Pero ambos aceptamos, consentimos, nos amamos..., gozamos. Te adoré, Camila. Cada poro de tu piel se abrió para recibirme, me embriagaste de tal manera que perdí la razón entre tus brazos. Cada uno de los instantes que pasé a tu lado anoche, me acompañarán toda mi vida.

Camila escuchaba estas palabras y sólo podía interpretarlas como una declaración de amor. No entendía que se negara a seguir amándola cuando de manera tan dulce y tan sincera le confesaba cuanto la amó en su única noche juntos.

Pero Hernando todavía no había terminado su explicación, y sus palabras volvieron a sonar duras e impersonales.

\- Si no es tu deseo quedarte en estas condiciones, estoy dispuesto a negar que el matrimonio se consumó y por tanto, a facilitarte la nulidad matrimonial tan pronto como sea posible.

Si Hernando sufría, Camila no fue capaz de descubrirlo. Era tal su determinación, tan cerrado su argumento, tan sólida su explicación que no sabía si se encontraba ante un hombre o ante un autómata que repite gestos predeterminados.

Por fin, Camila entendió. Hernando le dio a probar las mieles del amor para darle a continuación las hieles del desamor.Y había sabido urdir a su alrededor una estrategia tal, que la llevó al convencimiento de que tomara la decisión que tomara, iba a ser la perdedora.

Camila tardó una semana en tomar su decisión.

\- ¿Sabe que su esposa está haciendo su equipaje? ¿Es que los señores salen de viaje? - Así fue como Hernando se enteró de la decisión de Camila, y por tanto, estaba preparado para la conversación que en breve tendrían que mantener.

Camila llamó a la puerta del estudio de Hernando y esperó pacientemente escuchar la palabra "adelante". Cuando entró, lo hizo con determinación, pero como tratando de no molestar y pidiendo disculpas por la interrupción. No se anduvo por las ramas al exponer su situación. Él le había dado dos opciones, y ella ya había optado por una de ellas. Se marcharía al día siguiente. Pero no quería dejar una imagen cobarde de sí misma.

\- Hernando, me voy, porque aun sintiendo todavía en todo mi ser tu amor por mí, tu recelo y desconfianza superan este sentimiento. Y no puedo culparte por ello. Me equivoqué y me mostré débil creyendo argumentos no contrastados cuando además, más motivos para creerte me habías dado.

Hernando quiso interrumpirla, no le gustaba verla vencida, él quería a la mujer que había sabido tanto imponerse cuando convenía, como ser la compañera ideal para una tertulia nocturna.

\- No, Hernando, yo tuve que escuchar un alegato a favor de tu amor y en contra del que yo te ofrecía. Debes escucharme ahora, me lo debes, porque yo no podría marcharme sin haberte sido tan sincera como lo fuiste tú conmigo.

\- No me lo pusiste fácil. Desde nuestro primer encuentro sentí tu frialdad, pese a mis mejores deseos por mostrarme ante ti como una buena esposa. Era difícil enamorarse de alguien que te rechazaba y que mostraba un carácter tan complejo.

Camila bajó la vista, le dolía hacer esta confesión, pero quería irse en paz consigo misma.

\- Es verdad, Hernando. Yo no te amaba. Tu sufrimiento estaba relacionado con tu pasado y la curiosidad me empujó a invadir tu intimidad sin conseguir otra cosa que aumentar tus problemas. Ahora comprendo que tu reserva solo se debía al amor. A Beatriz, pero también a mí. Y también ahora soy consciente de que mi dolor ante tu sufrimiento, era el despertar de un amor que ya había nacido en mí pero que otras voces habían acallado, impidiéndome escuchar.

\- Fuimos dos seres extraños hasta que la calidez de una noche nos unió. Y nuestras palabras intentarán disfrazar nuestros sentimientos, convencer a quien quiera escucharlas, incluso a nosotros mismos. Pero las palabras del alma, esas que sólo escuchamos en nuestro interior, nos recordarán cada día que fuimos víctimas, el uno del otro.

Hernando meditaba sus palabras y la consecuencia, que iba a ser la pérdida de Camila. Estaba dispuesto a creer que ella le amaba, él lo sintió la noche que se amaron, pero aún así, calló y se mantuvo firme en su oferta de convivencia.

Ordenó que el coche estuviera dispuesto para llevarla al día siguiente a Munia. Le preparó una elevada cantidad de dinero para que pudiera vivir sin penalidades durante una larga temporada, -gracias Hernando, porque lo necesitaré. Espero poder devolvértelo algún día-.

Camila tardó tres meses en confirmar que estaba embarazada. Seis meses después, alumbró a su hijo, un varón.

 **Capítulo III – La soledad**

Beatriz tuvo que aceptar las explicaciones que Hernando le dio sobre la marcha de Camila. Ella sabía que la situación en que dejaron a Hernando y todos los hechos que salieron a la luz, aunque fueron beneficiosos para la relación padre-hija, iban a ser difíciles de superar para la pareja. Su padre no le dijo la verdad, eran cosas del matrimonio, pero le aseguró que no se opondría a que mantuvieran la relación que tan sólidamente había crecido entre ellas.

Hasta Rogelia lamentó la marcha de Camila. Su malestar con ella por todo el daño causado a su señor, se volvió en remordimiento al ver en qué situación tenía que abandonar la casa. Y aunque don Hernando aparentó sobrellevar la situación, ella intuía que finalmente había habido algo más entre ellos. Algo que haría más penosa su existencia de lo que lo había sido en su pasado.

Consciente de que iba a ser una despedida sin retorno, Camila aceptó la oferta para obtener la nulidad matrimonial. Se lo debía a Hernando. A fin de cuentas, se casaron sin amor, por una obligación mal entendida, y aunque acabaran amándose, debían dejarse mutuamente en libertad, como si nunca hubieran existido el uno para el otro.

Ante el tribunal eclesiástico que debía resolver la nulidad, ambos declararon por separado y de forma muy contundente.

\- Sí, su eminencia, mi esposa nunca tuvo interés en consumar un matrimonio que sólo utilizó para salir de su país, -declaró Hernando.

\- Sí, su eminencia, mi esposo sólo tuvo la intención de atender la petición de un amigo de la familia. Nunca manifestó interés en consumar un matrimonio que para él, sólo fue una obligación.

Camila incluso dispensó a don Anselmo de su deber del secreto de confesión, para que testificara, de acuerdo con lo conocido por él, que durante los meses que había durado el matrimonio la pareja no había mantenido más relación que la de convivir bajo el mismo techo, sin concesión alguna al resto de obligaciones maritales. Y don Anselmo, en su bondad, testificó lo que él consideraba la verdad ignorante de que por una única vez, los esposos habían aceptado amarse.

Nadie, excepto Camila, conocía entonces que este acto impulsado por la necesidad de vengar tanto mal causado, pero sobre todo por el amor que con anterioridad no habían podido demostrarse el uno al otro, iba a tener consecuencias.

Las declaraciones de los esposos, de don Anselmo, y un buen donativo para las obras de caridad que la Iglesia considerase oportuno, fueron determinantes para obtener finalmente la nulidad matrimonial. Casi al mismo tiempo, Camila perdía un marido, pero ganaba un hijo.

Beatriz cumplía diecisiete años y Hernando recordaba cómo había sido la fiesta en que cumplió los 16. Si entonces dejó de ser una niña, ahora iba a ser ya una mujer. A pesar de seguir siendo distante con los vecinos del pueblo, apreciaba sinceramente a los padres de Matías. Eran buenas personas, criaban bien a su hijo y querían a Beatriz. Claro que eso, pensaba él como padre, era muy fácil; Beatriz era una mujercita adorable.

No quiso entonces estropear la fiesta de Beatriz con su asistencia, pero en cambio ahora iba a disfrutar como anfitrión. Estaría solo, sin Camila, igual que ella estuvo sola sin él. Hacía ya diez meses de su partida, y sólo él sabía lo que era vivir en los mismos escenarios que compartieron.

Ordenó que no se tocara nada de la alcoba de Camila. No podría tenerla a ella, pero su espíritu, su sonrisa, su aroma, quedaron atrapados en los enseres de su habitación. Él lo percibía cuando sigilosamente, entraba con la mente en blanco, dispuesto a impregnarla de ella.

Camila también recordó el aniversario. El hecho de que la fecha de nacimiento de Beatriz fuera elegida por Hernando como combinación de su caja fuerte, le recordaba las malas decisiones que causaron definitivamente tanto daño a la familia Doscasas de la que entonces formaba parte. Los dos hechos le producían al mismo tiempo alegría y dolor. Eso iba a ser inevitable toda la vida. Camila no vivía en los lugares que habitó Hernando, nada ni nadie podía recordárselo.

Eso pensaba, pero entonces sonrió franca y felizmente, al mirar en la cunita a un bebé. Su hijo, el hijo de Hernando, el hijo concebido en la única noche que se amaron y que quedará como testigo de ello. Podría la Iglesia haberlos separado, podrían ser dos extraños, podrían no verse nunca más, pero éran padres de un precioso bebé.

Beatriz bajó las escaleras, y deslumbró a todos. A falta de madre y de Camila, Emilia se obligó a cubrir ese espacio, como Hernando hacía en la formación profesional de Matías. Y tanto como Beatriz se esforzaba en seguir los consejos de Emilia, se aplicaba Matías con las enseñanzas de Hernando. Las dos familias se complementaban y Rogelia era feliz por su niña y por el futuro que le esperaba.Un futuro del que Hernando se ocupaba muy directamente, como de todo lo que acontecía en Los Manantiales.

Matías había aprovechado mucho el tiempo, más de dos años ya desde que empezara como mozo de almacén por hacer un favor a sus padres. Iba a ser un extraordinario sustituto cuando él quisiera abrir nuevos horizontes, o simplemente dedicarse a vivir. Sonrió, le pareció lejano ese día. Vivir, ¿con quién? Estaba condenado a la soledad. Manuela y su cruel muerte, Camila y su maldita inmadurez, sus malas decisiones. Ni siquiera sabía donde vivía, qué había sido de ella, y eso le mortificaba; pero siempre que le tentaba la idea de localizarla conseguía sacar fuerzas para desecharla.

Camila en cambio, no podía sentirse más feliz. Consiguió la plaza de maestra del pueblo, y al cuidado de su muchachito añadía un grupo de chicuelos con más ganas de jugar que de aprender. Pero ella había recuperado ya la sonrisa franca, la mirada limpia, la capacidad de seducir y todos, niños y mayores la querían.Además, la escuela contaba con una vivienda en el piso superior al de la escuela, lo que resultaba muy conveniente pues ya no contaba con el dinero que Hernando tan generosamente le entregó, y su salario como maestra era escaso, aunque suficiente para ella y su hijo. Tenía además asignada la ayuda de una mujer que cuidaba de ella de la escuela y de su pequeño.

Venía cargada con las libretas, lápices y libros, cuando escuchó su nombre y reconoció la voz. Emilia y Camila se miraron y se fundieron en un sentido abrazo. Camila estaba ávida por saber cómo había evolucionado la relación entre Beatriz y Matías, quería a esos dos chiquillos, -¿chiquillos? Camila, pero si ya se creen adultos, aunque entre nosotras, yo creo que todavía les queda camino por recorrer... Y lo harán juntos Camila, porque ya estamos hablando de boda.

\- ¡No sabe la alegría que me causa haber tenido noticias, las mejores que podría recibir! Y cuénteme, ¿cómo está su marido? ¿siguen cocinando tan bien en La casa de comidas? ¿Qué me cuenta de Rosario, de Dolores, de Don Anselmo...?

Emilia la escuchaba como en la lejanía, escrutaba su rostro, su sonrisa era abierta, sincera, pero tenía un halo de tristeza, de añoranza que no podía disimular. Empeñarse en tener noticias de todos los vecinos no ocultaba la ausencia de preguntas sobre Hernando. La discreción de una y otra impidió conocer la verdadera situación de Camila y el nombre de Hernando ni siquiera se mencionó en la conversación.

Rogelia había dispuesto la mesa para la ocasión que no era otra que recibir a la familia de Matías que formalmente venían a pedir la mano de Beatriz. ¡Eran tan jóvenes todavía, tan chiquillos! Rogelia no les veía crecer, creía que siempre iban a ser unos niños. Y sin embargo, en la casa ya se preparaba el ajuar y las habitaciones en que se instalarían tras la boda.

Hernando servía un buen vino a Alfonso, él sí sabía apreciarlo, y charlaban sobre bodegas, suministradores, tipos de uva. Era una escena familiar, de dos familias bien avenidas. ¿Quién podría haber imaginado que con el tiempo y las penalidades que cayeron sobre Hernando, podría convertirse en una persona afable, generosa, hospitalaria, agradecida por ser correspondido en el afecto que mostraba a sus futuros consuegros? Los recelos iniciales que tuvieron por pensar que su situación personal podía ser un obstáculo en el cariño que se manifestaban los jóvenes, se disiparon tan pronto Hernando normalizó su situación al salir de la cárcel libre de todo cargo y al resolver su situación con Camila.

Desde que Camila se marchó, y dio las últimas explicaciones a Beatriz y a Rogelia, nunca se le oyó pronunciar su nombre, nunca se volvió a abrir su alcoba, nunca volvió a sonar el piano. Era un tema cerrado para Hernando, y cuando obtuvo la nulidad sencillamente, Camila dejó de existir en Los Manantiales y hasta en Puente Viejo.

Hernando depositó con cuidado el documento que acreditaba su disolución matrimonial en su caja fuerte, junto a las fotos de su primera esposa Manuela y de su hijo Damián. Todos eran ya inaccesibles para él.

Emilia recordó el encuentro con Camila. Con tristeza, por creerla sola, con alegría por saber que tenía una bonita ocupación que le procuraba lo suficiente para vivir. A pesar de que había vuelto por Munia en otras ocasiones, no le fue posible visitarla, dado que no iba sola, y no comentó con nadie el encuentro. No estaba segura de obrar bien, pero algo en su interior le decía que no debía ser ella quien forzara un comentario, una situación que finalmente pudiera resultar inconveniente. Sobre todo para Hernando.

Pero Beatriz ya tenía veinte años, había madurado, y había tenido una relación muy bonita con Camila, cuando en Los Manantiales la consideraba como una madre. Juntas tuvieron la iniciativa de montar y dirigir la tienda, por ella había recuperado el habla, ella la consolaba en sus noches de pesadilla, la cuidaba cuando enfermaba, la animó a dibujar... Los meses que convivieron fueron afortunados para Beatriz. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse responsable de la desgracia que se cernió sobre Hernando y Camila.

\- Cariño, -le dijo Emilia,- querría que me acompañaras a coger unas rosas al jardín, me gustaría llevármelas cuando volvamos a casa.

\- Claro que sí, ¡vamos! -le había contestado ella. Emilia envió a Matías sutilmente a participar de la conversación de los hombres. De esta forma quedaron a solas, decidiendo qué flores eran las más adecuadas para tallar. Sin mirarla siquiera, no quería ver su reacción, Emilia le habló.

\- Beatriz, he visto a Camila. Si no quieres ninguna información sobre ella, dímelo y en este punto termina nuestra conversación.

Era la primera vez en más de tres años que escuchaba a alguien hablar de ella. Se emocionó y comenzó a hipar, no pudiendo contenerse. Emilia la abrazó, afortunadamente no estaban a la vista de la casa. -Cuéntemelo todo, Emilia, ¿cómo está?, ¿dónde vive?, ¿se acuerda de mí?, ¿es feliz?- La misma inquietud y necesidad de conocer que había tenido Camila para con Beatriz, mostraba ahora Beatriz hacia Camila.

Definitivamente, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Cuando Beatriz consiguió todos los detalles que Emilia pudo ofrecerle, se calmó, se alegró, y empezó a pensar como planificar un encuentro con ella. Tenía tanto que decirle, quería llorar con ella, necesitaba escuchar que no le guardaba rencor por tanto daño como le había causado. Necesitaba abrazarla, sentirse nuevamente protegida. Sí, pensaría en la mejor forma de hacerlo, y además, Emilia sería su aliada.

Nadie durante la comida notó los momentos de ausencia de Beatriz, porque Emilia estuvo pendiente de que así fuera. La felicidad que todos sentían era real, y la de Beatriz, doblemente real. Se intercambiaron los regalos, Beatriz recibió un sencillo anillo de brillantes, que agradeció sinceramente porque no gustaba de joyas suntuosas, y Matías un reloj de pulsera. Era una clásica pedida de mano. Se fijó la fecha de la boda, tres meses a partir de entonces, y D. Anselmo sería el encargado de oficiarla. Se habló de los invitados, por supuesto, los amigos del pueblo y algunos clientes a los que Hernando incluyó en la lista, por cortesía profesional. El convite se haría en Los Manantiales, pero Emilia había insistido en supervisar la preparación de las viandas que se servirían. Y por último, Beatriz insistió en que su traje de novia se confeccionara en Munia, y para ello, esperaba contar con la ayuda y consejo de Emilia. Le guiñó un ojo, y no pudo sino pensar en que lista había sido. Había buscado la excusa perfecta para viajar cuantas veces quisiera a Munia sin despertar sospechas. Con todo ya hablado y concertado, Matías y sus padres se despidieron de Hernando y de Beatriz.

Padre e hija se sentaron a reposar y a comentar los aspectos de la boda que habían ido concretando. Beatriz sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar, cuando Hernando hizo un comentario sobre la lista de invitados.

\- Padre, necesitamos incluir a una persona más en la relación. Una buena amiga mía.

\- Por supuesto, cariño, puedes incluir a quien quieras, pero no puedes retrasarte mucho, las invitaciones deben enviarse en los próximos días. La cortesía manda un plazo mínimo de dos meses para que los invitados puedan organizarse para el evento. Dime, ¿a quién debemos incluir?

\- A Camila Valdesalce.

Hernando reaccionó como un resorte. Su rostro se ensombreció e iba a decir algo a Beatriz, cuando ésta rápidamente se adelantó.

\- Padre, recuerdo muy bien sus últimas palabras respecto a Camila: "No me opondré a que mantengas tu relación con ella"

Hernando lo recordaba. Desde la ventana de su estudio, a cierta distancia del cristal no perdía detalle de la escena. Un baúl, una pequeña maleta y la bolsa que portaba el día en que llegó, constituían su equipaje, que estaban acomodando en el coche. Rogelia, con gesto grave, supervisaba el proceso mientras Camila y Beatriz se abrazaban. La sonrisa forzada de Camila no podía acallar el llanto de Beatriz. -No puede dejarnos, Camila, no puede dejarme, estoy segura de que mi padre no es lo que desea, sólo está obcecado, herido, dele tiempo, usted sabe que la ama...

Pese a su corta edad, Beatriz describió el sentir de Hernando. Estaba obcecado, sí, firme, determinado a hacer de ella una extraña. Estaba herido, sí, no superaría jamás la visión de su esposa conspirando contra él, dispuesta a llevarle de nuevo al horror de Cerceda. La amaba, sí, y eso lo sabía por sus actos y por sus palabras. Dele tiempo... es lo único que no podía darle. Camila comprendía que su presencia en la casa iba a ser un lastre para todos que enturbiaría la relación que comenzaba a forjarse entre padre e hija.

¿Cómo podía no recordar el día que salió de su casa la única esperanza de felicidad que tras años de pesar el destino había puesto en su camino? Sintió que se le iba la vida tras ella, nuevamente el amor se le escapaba pero esta vez la amargura fue doble porque no fue la muerte quién se lo llevó, sino la deslealtad, la estupidez, la inmadurez, sí, y también la falta de comunicación. Él no se excluía de su parte de culpa, pero no era comparable, al no causar un mal directo, y sobre todo, al no poner en entredicho su amor por Camila.

Gravemente, contestó a Beatriz: -Lo recuerdo, y lo cumpliré. No me opondré a que Camila forme parte de tu vida el día de tu boda.

La beso en la frente, y abandonó el salón. Beatriz fue consciente del dolor que todavía era capaz de sentir por Camila, y por un momento lamentó haber creado esta situación. Pero su felicidad fue ganando camino, llamó a Emilia, y le contó que su padre no se había opuesto y le pidió que fuera preparándose para acompañarla lo antes posible; buscó a Rogelia a quien contó lo sucedido, cómo Emilia le había hablado de Camila y cómo ella había enfrentado a su padre para conseguir su asistencia a la boda.

\- ¿Y su padre ha aceptado sin oponer ninguna objeción? ¿Y usted no es consciente de la situación tan delicada que se va a crear? Pero ella sólo era capaz de ser feliz ante la posibilidad de un reencuentro con Camila.

Desde el punto de la mañana Beatriz no dejaba de moverse por la casa. Desayunó muy temprano, esperando la hora en que el chofer recogiera a Emilia para hacer, por fin, ese viaje a Munia. Contaba el tiempo en que no había sabido nada de Camila, y resultaron ser cuatro años largos. Tendrían tanto que decirse, que no iba a ser suficiente con una visita. ¡Estableceríamos un día a la semana para encontrarnos y si podían ser dos, mejor! Un traje de novia ya se sabe que requiere de muchas pruebas, y ella estaba dispuesta a pedir continuamente modificaciones que la obligaran a viajar muy a menudo. Es más, ni siquiera necesitaría permanentemente a Emilia. Así tendría más intimidad con Camila.

Tenían que esperar a que Camila terminara su trabajo en la escuela, así que tuvieron que dedicar el tiempo de la espera al traje de novia y al resto de obligaciones mundanas. Almorzaron, y cuando llegó la hora aproximada, emprendieron camino. Beatriz no paraba de hablar sobre Camila, -seguro que está guapísima, ¡no se habrá casado!- se preguntó con horror. -Camila siempre será la mujer de mi padre. Podrá no ser su esposa, pero será su mujer. Lo sé, lo intuyo, lo noto en él, y quiero ver si reconozco en Camila este sentimiento. Ojalá no me defraude, Emilia, ¡tengo puestas tantas ilusiones en este encuentro!

Paradas frente a la escuela, vieron como Camila iba despidiendo a los chiquillos que la besaban y colmaban de caricias. Para cada uno de ellos tenía una golosina, una palabra de cariño, de afecto. Camila las había visto esperar pero quiso que el abrazo fuera íntimo, en el interior de su casa, ajeno a la vista de sus vecinos.

Beatriz no podía esperar más, pero todavía quedaba un niño pequeño, no más de tres añitos, al que parecía que hubieran olvidado recoger. Camila lo cargó al brazo, y les hizo señales para que entraran y subieran a su vivienda. Allí pudieron abrazarse, llorar, reír, pero sobre todo, darse cuenta de cuánto se necesitaban. Beatriz le juraba que nunca más pasarían una separación como la que se habían visto obligadas a pasar, se verían con regularidad, ahora que iba a casarse iba a contar con mucha más libertad que la que gozaba con su padre, un poco chapado a la antigua para algunas cosas.

\- ¡Figúrese Camila, que he tenido que hacerme el traje de novia aquí para tener una excusa y poder venir a verla tan a menudo como quiera!

\- Pero chiquilla, ¡ya me estás hablando de boda, cuando mi recuerdo estaba anclado cuando cumpliste los dieciséis!

\- Pues sí. -Se calló, la miro con un inmenso cariño, y le dijo: Me caso, sí, y tengo el placer de invitarla a mi boda, y espero tener el honor de que usted acepte asistir.

Camila lo único que interpretó de esta invitación era que inevitablemente volvería a ver a Hernando. A la emoción de ver a Beatriz se unía ahora el desasosiego ante la certeza de encontrarse con él. Tampoco ella sabía que había sido de su vida, si se encontraba bien de salud, si Los Manantiales funcionaban con éxito, que relación tenía con el pueblo, que relación tendría con... ¿otra mujer?

Titubeó, su situación hacía muy difícil su asistencia, pero cualquier problema que ella presentaba, bien Beatriz, bien Emilia, los resolvían rápidamente. No sólo era la invitada de Beatriz. También Emilia y Alfonso se sentirían muy felices de contar con su compañía ese día.

\- Yo ya no tengo vestidos apropiados para una ocasión así...

\- Usted va a ser mi dama de honor, y por tanto, ese gasto corre de cuenta de la novia.

\- Ya, pero tampoco tengo cómo acudir, ni donde alojarme...

\- Camila, -le contestó Emilia-, tiene usted a su disposición la mejor habitación de la posada. Y usted vendrá con nosotras en el coche el día que vayamos a recoger los vestidos. Como ve, no tiene usted excusa ni problema para aceptar hacernos felices, y serlo usted también, que intuimos que le hace falta un poco de cariño.

Camila sonreía débilmente, -ustedes lo ven todo de una forma natural, nada puede oponerse a la felicidad de ese día, y a mí me gustaría corresponder a su invitación, pero de verdad, no me hallo en condiciones de aceptar. No son los problemas materiales los que me lo impiden, porque ustedes generosamente los dan por solucionados. Los recuerdos, las sombras de mi pasado, las consecuencias de mi estancia en Los Manantiales, todo ello es una barrera que se me hace muy difícil atravesar, y además, no sólo me afecta a mí... Estoy segura de que Hernando deseará no volver a verme, quizá sería algo violento para los dos el reencuentro.

\- Usted misma podrá comprobarlo, pero yo le aseguro que mi padre también se alegrará de su asistencia. No tenga usted ninguna duda.

¡Cómo no tenerla si dejó que saliera de la casa y no ha hecho nada por saber de mí en cuatro años! ¡Cómo no tenerla después de las duras conversaciones que mantuvimos, de la nulidad matrimonial que borró todo vínculo entre nosotros!

\- Mi vida ha cambiado profundamente desde que salí de Los Manantiales. Es evidente, externamente se aprecia, pero para su tranquilidad, tengo que decirles que soy feliz, y que no paso penalidad alguna. También quiero decirles por el cariño que les tengo, que no estoy sola.

Beatriz pasó del asombro a la tristeza, y le juró que era un error, que su padre seguía amándola, no podía destrozar así las esperanzas que ella tenía depositadas en verles de nuevo juntos, ahora que se habían encontrado. También Emilia se sorprendió, pero como adulta que era, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto e intentó que Beatriz recobrara la compostura.

Camila se levantó y salió por el pasillo de la casa, para volver instantes después llevando en brazos a un niño comiendo una golosina tras haber merendado convenientemente.

\- Les presento al hombre de mi casa.

Beatriz había vuelto de Munia, y después de la cena comentaba con Hernando los detalles del vestido que había escogido para su boda, las tiendas que habían visitado, dónde habían comido, estaba conversadora en exceso. Esperaba aturrullar a Hernando, de manera que apenas pudiera reaccionar cuando de forma casual, le dejara caer,

\- Y también hemos estado con Camila.

Ya no se trataba de un fantasma. Cuando Beatriz le impuso la asistencia a la boda de Camila, y él aceptó, lo hizo en el convencimiento de la dificultad que iba a representarle localizarla. No podía suponer que sólo dos semanas después no sólo la habría localizado, sino que había estado con ella. Eso quería decir que estaba cerca, entre Puente Viejo y Munia. Su maldito cerebro empezó a agitarse, ¿dónde estaría, con quién viviría, habría rehecho su vida? Debía alejar de él estas preguntas para las que no quería repuesta. Se mantenía en ese equilibrio inestable que con tanto cuidado consiguen los equilibristas con su larga pértiga. Un ligero vaivén y el equilibrio se perdería. Y a él le estaba sobreviniendo un terremoto. Y decidió que lo mejor era no responder al comentario de Beatriz, como si fuera tan intrascendente que no mereciera respuesta alguna.Pero Beatriz ya había conseguido su efecto. Ahora lo tenía en situación de debilidad emocional. Y se aprovechó de ello.

\- Padre, no sabe cuán estúpido fue dejar marchar a Camila.

Hernando se revolvió en su asiento, doblando el periódico que simulaba leer. -Si vas a seguir hablándome de ella, tendré que subir a mi estudio a leer el periódico en paz.

\- En paz no va a estar usted hasta que repare el daño que se ha causado a sí mismo, que es mucho más grave del que usted imagina, y créame, más grave que el que ha causado a Camila.

Beatriz recordaba al chiquillo en brazos de Camila, en sus propios brazos, un hermano, como Camila vaticinó un día cuando no se presagiaba la tragedia. ¡Qué estupidez la de los adultos al empeñarse en dejar pasar la vida sin amor. No, mejor dicho, con dolor, porque amar, ¡amaban!

Hernando habló con suficiencia, dándose la razón a sí mismo: -ya sabía yo que hacía lo correcto. Si reconoces que no le ha afectado nuestra separación, supongo que es porque Camila tiene una nueva vida en la que no nota mi ausencia. Es libre, no es mi esposa, nada hay entre nosotros, y lo que hubo, no dejó huella. Y hoy, es un asunto zanjado.

\- ¿Asunto? ¿Llama usted asunto a Camila, al amor que depositó en ella y que creció en su interior?

Se calló, porque podía exponerse demasiado. Hernando podía entender la metáfora y sacar conclusiones sobre la existencia del pequeño, y habían jurado no mencionarlo, ni siquiera entre ellas.

\- Padre, a mí no necesita decirme esas cosas. Yo le entiendo, le quiero, le apoyo, pero no intente engañarme. Camila nos marcó, es la mujer de nuestras vidas, la que debería estar en nuestras vidas.

\- Beatriz, hablas desde el romanticismo de una joven enamorada preparando el mayor acontecimiento de su vida, su boda. Eres muy sensible a determinados razonamientos.

\- ¡¡¡Y usted muy insensible!!!

Beatriz no perdía ocasión para hablar de Camila. Hablaba de ella en la casa como si siguiera viviendo allí, con Matías, con Rogelia, con Hernando, que a pesar de que no hizo nunca ninguna pregunta directa sobre ella, tampoco evitaba las explicaciones de Beatriz. Hernando acabó aceptando su presencia o mejor dicho su ausencia, como si de temporal se tratara y estuvieran todos esperando su vuelta a Los Manantiales. Así fue como se enteró de los hechos más relevantes. Vivía en Munia, y era maestra en el pueblo. Le satisfizo saber que tenía un modo de ganarse la vida, y que no pasaba penurias.

Beatriz nunca habló de ningún hombre en su conversación, así que dedujo que seguía soltera y que no había aprovechado la nulidad matrimonial. Le hablaba de lo buena maestra que era, de cómo los niños la adoraban y de la buena estampa que hacía con ellos, ¡qué buena madre será!, se aventuró a comentar. Faltaban solo tres semanas para la boda y Beatriz iba a Munia dos veces por semana para los últimos preparativos. Merendaba con Camila al terminar ella sus clases en la escuela.

Con tanto detalle era imposible que Hernando no tuviera un esquema mental de cómo encontrarla, si ése hubiera sido su deseo. Desde que el espíritu de Camila volvió a instalarse en Los Manantiales de la voz de Beatriz, había tenido la certeza de que su encuentro era inevitable. Y eso que Camila sólo hacía unos días que había finalmente aceptado asistir a la boda.

Una semana antes de la fecha de la boda, conforme el nerviosismo se iba apoderando de Hernando por la impresión que pudiera causarle el encuentro, decidió ir a Munia y verla. Organizó una visita a unos clientes, e inició el viaje. Desde que salió de Los Manantiales tuvo la impresión de que no iba a ser buena idea querer verla, pero conforme pasaban las horas, más se incrementaba su ansiedad por verla, así que la reunión con los clientes acabó siendo breve y poco productiva. Cuando por fin consiguió dar por terminada la reunión, no quiso ni almorzar. Sólo tenía la obsesión de acercarse al mundo de Camila, de verlo con sus propios ojos, para poder recordarla en él siempre que quisiera. El chófer sabía perfectamente donde debía ir porque dos veces por semana llevaba a Beatriz, y esporádicamente a Emilia también. Siempre, le comentó a Hernando, esperaba en la calle de atrás de forma que nunca vio a la señora. Utilizó esa expresión al mencionarla, y a Hernando le trasladó a la época en que ése era un título que ella ostentaba con pleno derecho. Con la nulidad matrimonial, hasta eso había perdido Camila, y consideró que la situación, vista con la perspectiva de los años, debía ser difícil para Camila.

Sabía que se ablandaría si conocía las circunstancias en que vivía, pero la necesidad de verla le impedía pensar en nada más, así que decidió que sería mejor ocuparse de los sentimientos que le nacían durante el trayecto de vuelta y poner orden, si fuera necesario en la tranquilidad de su casa.

Ya quedaba poco para la hora de salida de los niños de la escuela. Beatriz acostumbraba a dar tantos detalles que hasta las horas de sus costumbres le había contado. Quizá no sólo era prolija, sino también lista. Debió pensar que un día u otro esa información podía serme de utilidad. Definitivamente, ¡era lista como el hambre! Y ahí estaba él, ¡había caído en la trampa cual pardillo! Comenzaron a llegar las mujeres que venían a recoger a los niños, así que Hernando buscó un lugar suficientemente retirado y discreto como punto de observación.

Por fin, la puerta se abrió y la vio. Camila Valdesalce, en otro tiempo esposa de Hernando Doscasas y sólo por una noche, mujer de Hernando Doscasas. Desde que la vio supo que tendría que emplearse a fondo si pretendía mantener la distancia que existía entre ellos. Hernando regresaba a Los Manantiales pensando no en los negocios que había formalizado en Munia, como hubiera sido lo normal, sino en Camila. Cuando decidió comprobar por sí mismo, antes de la boda, como vivía y cuál era su situación personal, no esperaba ni deseaba verla bajo el cristal del odio, ni del rencor, todo eso pasó, y el tiempo se encargó de desdibujar esos sentimientos. Pero tampoco pensó que sería tan vulnerable.

Volvió a ver su figura, no había cambiado, aunque su vestimenta no le favorecía por ser demasiado sencilla. Su cabello era más corto, y recogido, pero tampoco de una elaboración esmerada. Estaba claro que no podía permitirse vivir con la comodidad con que lo hacía cuando era su esposa y disponía de una asignación para sus gastos personales. No eran estos los aspectos de Camila que más le habían afectado, aunque le incomodaba la sencillez en que parecía vivir.

Camila siempre tuvo la sonrisa franca, sincera, abierta, invitaba a la amabilidad, a quererla. La perdió en los últimos compases de su vida en común, cuando la mentira y el fingimiento la borraron de su faz, apareciendo en su lugar una mueca, mala copia de su sonrisa original.

Sus ojos, brillantes, dicharacheros, expresivos, eran capaces de contagiar la alegría interna de que Camila gozaba, eran como un estanque en el que uno podía mirar en su interior, y encontrar la belleza de unas aguas limpias. Hasta que se tornaron tristes, grises y lo que mostraban en su interior era un pozo oscuro y profundo.

Camila había recuperado su sonrisa y la brillantez de su mirada...

No había más que observar con qué cariño despedía a los niños, hablaba con las madres, se movía entre ellas. Los niños la adoraban, las madres la respetaban y agradecían cuanto bien hacía por ellos y por las familias.

Camila era feliz... Lo que él no había podido conseguir a pesar de Beatriz, que ya tenía su vida organizada con Matías, lo había conseguido ella con un puñado de chiquillos ajenos. Y no tenía duda. Sus sentimientos iban a quedar expuestos, a la vista de cualquier observador cuando por fin se enfrentara a su sonrisa, a su mirada, y a la contagiosa felicidad que emanaba de ella.

Y se asustó.

 **Capítulo IV - La boda**

Hernando no necesitaba preguntar por nada. Beatriz era como una gacetilla local en la que se anuncian todos los eventos del pueblo. Estaba informado, por ella, de los detalles más nimios relativos a la Iglesia, a las flores, a la disposición de invitados, a la orquesta, las piezas de música que se interpretarían durante la ceremonia, durante el baile. De todo.

Sorprendentemente, hacía dos días que no mencionaba a Camila, cuando había sido tema de conversación principal, más bien de monólogo, porque sólo hablaba ella y él aparentaba no escuchar. No quería mencionarla ante Beatriz, porque automáticamente sacaba la retahíla de reproches y se convertía en un martirio para él. Así que, ante la falta de noticias directas, decidió abordar a Rogelia.

\- ¿Usted sabe cuándo llega Camila? Sí señor, la señora llegó ayer, con la señorita Beatriz y Doña Emilia. ¿Y cómo no se me ha informado? ¿Donde la ha instalado, Rogelia, en su alcoba?

Rogelia lo miró con la lástima con que se mira a un animalillo herido esperando consuelo y ayuda. Estaba realmente agitado, y tan desconcertado que cuando le dijo que la señora era invitada de Doña Emilia en la posada, no pudo entenderlo.

\- Pero ésta es su casa... bueno, lo fue, pero es obvio que es bienvenida. Beatriz la considera y la quiere como a una madre, y yo le prometí que favorecería ese cariño. Y di por sentado que Beatriz la instalaría en esta casa, no quise entrometerme en eso, pero no podía suponer otra cosa. ¿Dónde queda ahora nuestra hospitalidad? ¿Qué pensará de nosotros?

\- Señor, si me permite una observación, creo que la señora ha hecho bien aceptando la hospitalidad de Doña Emilia. Podría haber sido... inconveniente que se alojara en Los Manantiales.

La señora... Le gustaba escuchar esa definición de Camila, que el servicio siguiera considerándola como la señora. La hacía sentir más próxima, más suya, como si nunca hubieran deshecho el matrimonio.

Se dio cuenta de que Rogelia tenía razón. Pero él ya tenía una idea para neutralizar el efecto del encuentro con Camila, y ahora lo habían descolocado. En Los Manantiales se sentía seguro, y ella sería la insegura, los recuerdos la empequeñecerían. No. Tendría que volver a pensar en cómo escenificar su encuentro.

Le aterraba su reacción cuando finalmente se viera obligado a hablarle, a mirarla a los ojos, y a que ella también mirara los suyos. Su visita a Munia para espiarla, sí, eso es lo que había hecho, espiarla como se espía al enemigo para vencerle en el campo de batalla, no había servido de nada, al contrario, había aumentado su desasosiego para cuando se encontrara con ella. Y cuando creía tener una estrategia para neutralizar este efecto, volvía a cambiar el escenario del encuentro.

Camila había llegado efectivamente el día anterior. Ella, al contrario que Hernando, siempre se sintió a gusto en Puente Viejo. Era un pueblo intimista, boscoso, nada que ver con la extroversión y las extensas playas de una isla como Cuba, pero supo agradecer su acogimiento, y salvo Dolores, cuya incontinencia verbal ya se daba por irremediable, la discreción de la gente fue de mucho apoyo para Camila en los negros sucesos que acontecieron y que precipitaron su marcha de Los Manantiales.

Todos los amigos la recibieron en La casa de comidas como la amiga que realmente fue. Cuatro años de ausencia, muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero no las gentes sencillas de Puente Viejo. Rosario, y sus hijos, Hipólito y Gracia, padres como ella...

Y don Anselmo, ya con sus achaques, pero no quiso dejar de visitarla. Camila sentía pena porque tanto Hernando como ella mintieron ante el tribunal eclesiástico al declarar que nunca consumaron su matrimonio, pero sobre todo lo sentía por don Anselmo, que había sido fiel consejero, apoyo en sus peores momentos. Con él tomó la decisión de abandonar a Hernando. -Hija mía, si no se ha consumado el matrimonio, es como si no se hubiera celebrado. Usted tiene derecho a rehacer su vida con alguien que la quiera de verdad, y no parece que Hernando sea ese hombre...

Nadie mejor que ella sabía entonces, y cuanto, que Hernando la amaba. Y Don Anselmo tenía razón, ella rehízo su vida con otro hombre, pero no en el sentido que el padre daba a entender. Su hombre era el último regalo que Hernando le hizo antes de dejar Los Manantiales. Él no lo sabía, pero su agradecimiento sería eterno.

La víspera de la boda, los padres de los novios junto con ellos, iban a celebrar una cena muy íntima y familiar en La casa de comidas. Beatriz tenía los nervios a flor de piel, todo tenía que hacerse rápido y perfecto. Hizo cambiar a Hernando tres veces la corbata, por no encontrarla suficientemente... adecuada. Lo acicaló como si el novio fuera él, y Hernando se dejó hacer, porque sencillamente, no podía con su arrolladora energía. Entendía el histerismo que una situación como ésta creaba en la novia, y no estaba dispuesto a aumentarlo discutiendo con ella, o no cumpliendo cada uno de sus deseos.

No tenía nada que temer en esa noche, la cena era íntima y familiar; no iba a ser por tanto el momento fatídico del encuentro con Camila, y ya había estudiado nuevamente sus gestos, sus palabras, sus miradas, el tiempo que le dedicaría para que su encuentro pareciera a ojos de todos, e incluso a los de ella, simplemente cortés.

Salieron hacia el pueblo, la noche era cálida, y en el ánimo de Hernando estaba que fuera una noche feliz. La última cena con Beatriz soltera. Cuando mañana se sentaran a cenar en Los Manantiales, donde viviría con su esposo, ya habría pasado el testigo de su cuidado a Matías, y él, por fuerza, tendría que pasar a un segundo plano.

Sólo había podido disfrutar de su plena compañía cuatro años, y se consideró afortunado porque la presencia de Beatriz resultó de gran ayuda durante la ausencia de Camila. Ahora se iba a quedar sólo, era ley de vida, pero él todavía se consideraba joven, no se veía ejerciendo de abuelo, aunque sin duda, más pronto que tarde tendría que hacerlo.

Llegaban con cierto adelanto sobre la hora prevista. La mesa estaba montada en el reservado de la posada, por lo que Hernando no pudo ver que había seis servicios dispuestos en lugar de cinco. Nadie consideró necesario informar al padre de la novia que su ex esposa sería su acompañante en esa cena familiar.

En realidad era una encerrona urdida por Beatriz. Desde que vio a Camila, y desde que habló francamente con su padre sobre ella, y se dio cuenta de que ambos seguían amándose, y sobre todo, que tenían un tesoro por compartir, no había acto ni pensamiento ni comentario que no estuviera encaminado a una reconciliación.

Su padre había cambiado sensiblemente. Cuando salió a la luz toda su desventura, muy grande fue su desgracia y su pena, pero consiguió una liberación. El dolor entonces le llegó por parte de Camila, ella lo sabía muy bien, había participado, casi que instigado todo lo que pasó. Su padre no pudo perdonar a Camila, como sí tuvo que hacer con ella.

Y Camila fue lo suficientemente generosa como para salir de la vida de su padre y nunca más volver. Aprendió que la desconfianza es el mayor mal que puede aquejar a una pareja, y ella lo había producido. Hernando fue capaz de perdonar otras ligerezas, pero algo que nace de lo más íntimo de una persona, como es la confianza, no podía quebrarla sin exponerse a una justa consecuencia.

Beatriz estaba convencida de que, con el tiempo, y haciendo ver a cada uno que aquello que les separó ya estaba olvidado, superado, enterrado, y que ambos habían aprendido una lección muy importante, serían capaces de recapacitar sobre su futuro, sobre un futuro en común. Y eso sin mencionar que tenían un hijo.

Camila había sido muy clara y contundente al respecto. Hernando nunca debía conocer la existencia de su hijo. Temía que como mínimo, quisiera arrebatárselo alegando dificultades económicas para su mantenimiento. Eso sin contar las recriminaciones que sin duda le haría por silenciar su existencia. Era un tema que no admitía discusión, y Beatriz lo comprendió. No podían utilizar a su hijo como moneda de cambio ni para una reconciliación ni para una nueva separación.

Las mujeres se retrasaban, pensaron los hombres, que estaban comentando los nervios de Beatriz, la preparación de la casa para el convite, los detalles del largo viaje de novios que emprenderían tras l boda.

Pero las mujeres se retrasaban por un motivo muy especial. Así como Beatriz acicaló a su padre, igualmente acicalaba a Camila. Quería que estuviese espléndida para él. Era imposible que no notara el embrujo que desprendía, volvería a fascinarle en cuanto viera su sonrisa, en cuanto aspirara el aroma de su colonia favorita, la lavanda, en cuanto posara sus ojos en ella...

Camila se dejaba hacer por el cariño que tenía a Beatriz, pero consideraba todos sus argumentos, infantiles, propios de la chiquilla que fue, y que en este aspecto, parecía no haber crecido. El amor que Camila sentía por Hernando era profundo, no iba a aumentar ni a disminuir por la impresión de verle, incluso por mantener una conversación amable con él, así que no estaba alterada, aunque sí un poco preocupada por el acogimiento que pudiera darle Hernando. Por más que Beatriz le aseguraba que su padre estaba feliz por verla, a ella le costaba encontrar en este caso el sentido que Beatriz daba a la palabra feliz.

Se dispusieron por fin a reunirse con los hombres y los encontraron, como siempre, saboreando una copa de vino. Beatriz quiso poner una nota de humor para suavizar el efecto que la presencia de Camila iba a producir en su padre.

\- Buenas noches señores, discúlpennos pero teníamos que empolvarnos la nariz.

De todos los presentes, sólo Hernando fue el sorprendido. Su rostro se distendió, y se abstrajo de lo que se decía durante unos segundos. Tenía que normalizar su latido cardíaco, al tiempo que recordar los trucos que se había impuesto para el encuentro. Todo fue inútil por la rapidez con que se desarrolló la escena.

\- Padre, Camila va a ser mi dama de honor, me pareció una descortesía que no formara parte de esta cena... familiar. Recalcó con la pausa la palabra familiar.

\- Entiendo, Beatriz, y me parece muy oportuno.

Se dirigió hacia Camila, y tomando sus manos entre las de él, se llevo a los labios su mano derecha con tal delicadeza que contrastaba con la frialdad de otras ocasiones.

\- Nos alegra que hayas aceptado la invitación de Beatriz... de todos nosotros, para acompañarnos en un momento tan importante para los novios.

\- No podía rehusar, habéis sido todos muy generosos conmigo. Y tal como esperaba Beatriz, Hernando quedó muy impresionado por su sonrisa, por su aroma, por el brillo de sus ojos, por el contacto de sus manos, por el aplomo con que le miraba...

El silencio se había hecho a su alrededor, todos estaban pendientes de su reacción, de sus palabras, y de repente, volvió a ponerse en marcha el mundo, todos suspiraron al considerar la escena del encuentro muy satisfactoria, hablaron, se juntaron, y pasaron al comedor que habían preparado.

Hernando no se podía creer la encerrona que le habían preparado, Beatriz se estaba entrometiendo demasiado en su vida. Había vuelto a descolocarle, parecía disfrutar viéndole en apuros, queriendo poner de manifiesto que Camila le interesaba más de lo que nunca admitiría. Presidieron en cada cabecera de la mesa los futuros esposos, y a los lados se situaron Hernando y Emilia por un lado, y Camila y Alfonso por otro. Inevitablemente, Hernando no podía dejar de mirarla. Cada vez que levantaba la vista, allí estaba. Era la perfecta señora de Doscasas, alegre, ingeniosa, participativa en la conversación. Se dejaba llevar por ese perfecto ambiente de felicidad. Ella era la felicidad.

Beatriz estaba entre su padre y Camila controlando la situación y ayudando a que todo se desarrollara como ella quería, así que se ocupó de que la conversación entre ellos fuera fluida y amable. Eso ya era mucho más de lo que a veces había supuesto que podría pasar. Y conforme pasaban los minutos, más convencida estaba de que todo iba a ir bien, así que decidió ir a charlar al extremo opuesto de la mesa. Hernando y Camila quedaron frente a frente, y como les había pasado antes, se sintieron solos en el mundo.

\- Camila, no sabes cómo siento la descortesía que hemos tenido no ofreciéndote alojamiento en Los Manantiales. Es imperdonable por mi parte, pero di por hecho que Beatriz lo habría dispuesto todo correctamente. Te pido también excusas en su nombre. No sé cómo ha podido dejar pasar esta oportunidad de estar contigo porque desde que os habéis reencontrado, es como si formaras parte habitual de la casa, de nuestras vidas...

\- No hubo opción, ya que Emilia se adelantó e insistió en que fuera su invitada. También ella me guarda mucho afecto, y... seguramente consideró que era más conveniente una relación más impersonal con Los Manantiales.

\- Sí, algo así dijo Rogelia. Pero yo prometí a Beatriz que favorecería vuestra relación, y... Camila ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Camila le escuchó, pero no iba a ser capaz de decirle la verdad, que era muy dura. El se portó bien con ella al marchar, pero el más absoluto silencio y soledad cayó sobre ella a partir de entonces. ¿Valía la pena mencionar cómo tenía que contar el dinero para poder vivir con su hijo recién nacido en una habitación realquilada, porque no sabía hasta cuando tenía que durarle? ¿Valía la pena hablarle de la angustia ante las enfermedades infantiles que afortunadamente superó? Había pensado muchas veces en la posibilidad de llevarle a su hijo ante la incertidumbre de poder criarlo sola. Era un pasado muy duro, que ciertamente, no valía la pena comentar. Pero ella ahora era optimista, moderadamente optimista, y eso era lo que quería transmitir.

\- Hernando, siempre estuve en Munia. Cualquier lugar fuera de este entorno hubiera sido para mí un destierro, no conozco mas que estos alrededores, así que, aquí me quedé. Afortunadamente, muy pronto obtuve la plaza de maestra, que me proporciona, además de un salario digno, vivienda, y para mis necesidades es suficiente. Bajó la vista, y prosiguió -Sé que prometí devolverte el dinero que me prestaste al marchar, pero siento no estar todavía en disposición de hacerlo.

\- Camila, por favor, exclamó Hernando entre ofendido y dolido, y se encontró con su mano entre las suyas. Si hubiera pensado por un solo momento que podías sufrir, te juro que no hubiera habido nada que me hubiera impedido ayudarte. Se dieron cuenta de que aunque discretamente les habían dejado solos en la mesa, la escena no era privada, y Camila, con una muy dulce sonrisa, retiró su mano de entre las suyas mientras le hablaba.

\- Pues sufrí, Hernando, y no estabas allí. No esperaba que estuvieras, pero no me parece justo que ahora menciones lo que hubieras hecho; lo que hubieras podido hacer, y no hiciste. Los medios para hacerlo los tenías tú. La necesidad de que lo hicieras, la tenía yo.

Camila tenía razón. No era una recriminación, pero sí una advertencia. Se estaba dejando llevar por la bondad, por la serenidad que irradiaba Camila, y olvidaba en qué condiciones se vieron por última vez. Estaba claro que Camila, como la gran perdedora de esta historia, no había olvidado ni un segundo de la escena.

Todos notaron el cambio en la pareja, Beatriz más que nadie, que conocía tan bien a ambos. La velada se dio por concluida y Beatriz durante el camino de vuelta a casa, recriminó a su padre el cambio de actitud que había visto en Camila. -Beatriz, esto era una cena cordial, mañana es tu boda, y pasado mañana Camila habrá salido de Puente Viejo. Y eso va a ser todo lo que va a pasar. Y te ruego más discreción en el futuro. Afortunadamente, ya vas a dejar de ser una señorita para ser una dama casada, y eso conlleva observar unas normas de conducta a las que, desgraciadamente, no te he acostumbrado.

Hernando necesitaba sentirla cerca, antes de siquiera hacerse una idea de cómo se había desarrollado el encuentro. Por ello, entró en la que fue la alcoba de Camila, asegurándose de que nadie le veía, como hacía en días difíciles desde que ella dejó Los Manantiales.

Fue consciente de que toda la tensión que había reprimido le cayó encima cuando Camila le hizo ver la realidad. Elegantemente, sin aspavientos, pero con una claridad meridiana, había sabido expresar en poquísimas palabras el sufrimiento que sin duda, su rencor, su despecho, su dolor, habían infligido a Camila durante estos años. Y ella no lo hubiera siquiera sugerido, de no haber sido por su torpeza al tratar de justificar el desamparo moral y económico en que la había dejado, en el desconocimiento de la situación real en que quedó Camila.

No sabía cómo conducirse, por Dios, no era capaz de manejar una situación delicada como era la que estaba viviendo con Camila. No esperaba encontrarla en la cena, y eso cambió sus esquemas; tampoco esperaba encontrar en Camila una delicadeza exquisita en lugar del desprecio que, en su mezquindad, creía que sentiría por él. Sin embargo, se encontró con la dulzura de antaño, con los modales que le enamoraron y que nunca dejó de añorar.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, en señal de desesperación, los acontecimientos le superaban pero de nada servía que, yendo en contra de sus propios argumentos que habían quedado como papel mojado tan pronto como se miró en la profundidad cristalina de sus ojos, pretendiera ahora crear una realidad que en ningún caso se dio. ¿Le hubiera gustado cambiarla? Sí. ¿Podía cambiarla? No.

Salió de la habitación y se sorprendió al ver a Rogelia esperándole, a una distancia prudente.

\- ¿Qué necesita, Rogelia?

\- ¿Qué necesita usted, señor?

A Rogelia no había que explicarle ni justificarle el comportamiento de Hernando. Le conocía y le era leal. Le apreciaba y pensaba que cuatro años de soledad para él y para Camila, habían sido más que suficientes para sanar las heridas que el uno al otro se hicieron. Hernando comprendió que Rogelia sabía cuál era su estado de ánimo cuando se encerraba en la alcoba de Camila.

\- ¿No ha ido bien la cena, señor?

\- Rogelia, ¿usted sabía que Camila iba a asistir?

\- Sí, señor.

\- Y ¿por qué no me advirtió?

\- Porque usted tenía que enfrentarla en igualdad de condiciones.

Todos demostraban tener más sentido común que él. Su hija, sus amigos, Rogelia. Él sólo se preocupaba de mantener su coraza para protegerse de la impresión que Camila causaría en él. Ellos sabían cuál iba a ser esa impresión, y querían potenciarla.

\- Todo iba bien, muy bien, realmente... Camila estaba encantadora, pero mencioné el pasado, de forma torpe y ofensiva para Camila, y ella con delicadeza pero también con franqueza, me lo recriminó.

\- ¿Y a usted no le pareció que en sus circunstancias de lo único que deberían hablar es del futuro? ¡El pasado no puede traerles mas que dolor! ¿Cree que mañana podrá enmendar este error? ¿Está usted decidido a intentarlo?

En ese momento no sabía ni lo que podía ni lo que quería hacer. Sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos por Camila y cuáles eran sus convicciones respecto a convivir con ella. Se libraba una lucha entre la parte más sensible del corazón y la más dura del cerebro. No podía decidirlo en un momento, y además, no sólo contaban sus sentimientos. Camila había sido encantadora con él, pero también con Matías y con Alfonso, y a ellos no les amaba. No pudo deducir por ningún gesto de Camila, que ella sintiera algo por él. No sabía más que lo que Beatriz le contaba, pero dado el estado de romanticismo en que se encontraba, sus comentarios no eran de fiar.

Camila no se recogió inmediatamente a la marcha de Hernando y Beatriz. Sus amigos querían saber más de ella, y aunque era muy discreta se vio obligada a comentar aspectos intrascendentes de su vida profesional. Era feliz ayudando a crecer a unos niños que de no ser por ella, tendrían un futuro tan oscuro como el de sus padres. Agradeció en momentos como ese la educación esmerada que recibió de sus padres en Cuba.

Por fin, subió a su habitación. Iba a ser una noche larga si quería repasar lo acontecido durante la cena y los sentimientos que le había despertado. El amor de Beatriz, sin duda alguna, la amaba como a una madre, y estaba dispuesta a cualquier argucia para que pudiera volver a Los Manantiales, como lo que era, el amor de su padre. La sincera amistad de Emilia... Le reconfortaba que Beatriz encontrara en ella el apoyo que le faltó cuando tuvo que abandonarles.

Hernando. Cuatro años sin verle, no había perdido ni un ápice de su elegancia, de su porte, y las canas que empezaban a vislumbrarse en sus sienes le humanizaban, eran la prueba de que el tiempo, con lo bueno y con lo malo que trajera, pasaba por él.

Le había parecido sincero, su recibimiento fue cálido, ella lo reconoció así, y era claro que prefería que todo fuera cordial, antes que la situación fuera incómoda para ellos. Ella se esmeró en corresponder a su cortesía con tanta amabilidad como fue capaz. Beatriz amalgamaba la conversación, hasta que consideró prudente dejarles solos, y Hernando pareció agradecer esa posibilidad de conversar privadamente, pero no supo aprovecharla y cometió un error que le había molestado profundamente por injusto.

Y lo que estaba siendo una velada agradable, cordial dadas las circunstancias de sus vidas, se trucó en un drama con regusto amargo. El drama real de su vida. Porque lo que Camila estaba viviendo esos días no era su realidad. Era la de Beatriz, la de Matías, la de Hernando, pero no era la suya. Ella era una invitada a presenciarla y no podía cometer el error de dejarse arrastrar a un mundo del que tendría que salir dos días después en las mismas condiciones en las que llegó.

En Los Manantiales el ritmo era frenético. Se montaba la carpa donde se oficiaría la ceremonia a pesar de la oposición de Don Berengario, se preparaban ramos de flores para las mesas donde se serviría el convite, las cocineras no daban abasto para que todo estuviera en su punto, se preparaban obsequios para los invitados, todo, absolutamente todo tenía que estar dispuesto para la boda de Beatriz.

Ella empleaba su tiempo en holgazanear. Ya no se vería nunca más tan consentida y mimada como lo iba a estar en ese día. Le preparaban un buen baño caliente, y le esperaban las personas que iban a encargarse de vestirla, peinarla, y poner un poco de color en su rostro.

Rogelia intentaba supervisarlo todo, pero reconocía que de no ser por la buena disposición de todo el servicio y del personal contratado, difícilmente hubiera podido salir de esta situación.

Hernando no quería interferir en todo el trabajo, sabía que si había algún problema, se lo comunicarían, así que se encerró en su despacho y se aisló del bullicio exterior. Abrió su caja fuerte y sacó de ella la carpeta donde guardaba las fotos de Manuela y de su hijo. Y también, el documento que certificaba su nulidad matrimonial.

\- Manuela, hoy sería un día muy feliz para ti, del mismo modo que lo es para mí. Nuestra hija, ya hecha una mujer, se va a casar con un muchacho que la merece, que la entiende, que la consiente, que la adora, como nosotros nos adoramos. Estarías orgullosa de ella, no es una señorita remilgada, no; tiene genio, carácter, si me descuido me maneja a voluntad, no ceja en su empeño cuando quiere conseguir algo, se anticipa a las situaciones, nadie diría que durante diez años, no pudo expresarse mas que a través de gestos y escritos. Y hoy es el día que va a cambiar su vida. Va a unirse para siempre a un muchacho digno de ella. Su felicidad está garantizada. Vivirán aquí, conmigo, Matías trabaja en Los Manantiales y será un buen sucesor. Espero que llenen esta casa de muchos chiquillos que nos hagan felices a todos. Hoy, los dos te tenemos en nuestro pensamiento y ni un solo momento dejamos de darte las gracias por los años que nos dedicaste.

Hernando besó la foto con mucho cariño. Tuvieron una vida muy feliz hasta que el fuego se la arrebató. Y luego tuvo un largo período de duelo, en el que pensaba que nada le devolvería la alegría de vivir.

Nunca solicitó detalles. Le bastaba la petición de Gabriel Mella para aceptarla. Cuando un día le pidió el favor de sacar a la hija de unos amigos suyos de Cuba, no le importó que fuera a través de un matrimonio ficticio, de intereses. Además, iba a durar poco tiempo, pues se solicitaría la nulidad matrimonial tan pronto fuera legalmente posible. Se casaron por poderes, y no le interesaba nada de su esposa, salvo saber que ayudaba a su amigo. Su esposa inició el viaje, un largo viaje desde Cuba.

La tragedia volvió a golpear a Hernando, mostrándole la misma cara, la del fuego. Destrozó El Jaral, la finca que compraron para él, y murieron todos, excepto su hija Beatriz, que desde el fallecimiento de Manuela vivía con ellos como su propia hija. Al dolor por la muerte de sus amigos, tuvo que añadir el problema de tener que hacerse cargo de su propia hija adolescente sin desvelarle su verdadera relación, y de una esposa desconocida.

Necesitaba tiempo para resolver semejante situación. Además, el negocio de Los Manantiales apenas empezaba a funcionar. No podía tomar decisiones precipitadas, y consideró que lo más prudente era empezar una vida en común con su esposa y con Beatriz. Pero era una falsedad. Ni Beatriz podía llamarle padre, por tratarse legalmente de su tutor, ni su esposa lo sería nunca de pleno derecho.

Ahora, mientras leía la sentencia que disolvió su matrimonio con Camila, pensaba en la burla del destino que consiguió de manera tan diferente a lo planificado con Gabriel Mella, devolverle a la soltería.

Camila y Emilia se ayudaban mutuamente en sus preparativos para conseguir el mejor efecto posible. Emilia, la madre del novio, iba a ser la madrina, y no había escatimado en ningún detalle para que su hijo se sintiera orgulloso de entrar de su brazo en la iglesia. Camila era la dama de honor, y estaba deslumbrante. Con la insistencia de Beatriz y la aprobación de Emilia había escogido un traje que consideraba demasiado elegante para su situación. ¡Pero Beatriz había insistido tanto! Y se trataba de que ella fuera feliz. Camila se miró al espejo. Realmente le gustaba lo que reflejaba. Su figura ya no era la que lucía cuando era dueña de Los Manantiales pero el traje la realzaba.

Era la primera boda a que acudía después de la suya. Una boda en un despacho oficial, sin boato, sin vestido de novia, sin invitados y sin novio. Cuatro respuestas legales, para cuatro preguntas legales. Nadie la felicitó, nadie lanzó arroz, nadie se interesó por su futuro. -Nos casamos por poderes; poco o ningún amor hay en eso-, le había dicho una vez Hernando.

Se embarcó hacia España como la esposa de Hernando Doscasas, iban a vivir en Madrid donde Hernando, viudo sin hijos, tenía su residencia y desde donde dirigía sus negocios. En dos semanas su vida cambió trágicamente. Por una parte, recibió un cable de su esposo poniéndola al corriente de una tragedia que le obligaba a hacerse cargo como tutor de una muchacha huérfana de quince años, y tendrían que trasladar su residencia a un pequeño pueblo, Puente Viejo, donde debería atender un negocio que acababa de poner en marcha. Por otra parte, el barco en el que viajaba naufragó, aunque Camila, como la mayor parte del pasaje pudo ser rescatada con vida.

Ahora ya no era la esposa de Hernando Doscasas. Sin embargo, iba a sentirse como si lo fuera dado el papel principal que le habían asignado en la boda. No teniendo acompañante ni Hernando como padrino ni Camila como dama de honor, Beatriz había dispuesto que ambos se hicieran compañía mutuamente. Le esperaba por tanto, un día junto a Hernando.

Cuando Camila, Matías y su familia llegaron a Los Manantiales todo estaba dispuesto para celebrar en relativa intimidad la boda de Beatriz.

Como hija única, debía ser el día más feliz de su vida y tenía que recordarlo así, porque con seguridad vendrían días amargos. No se buscan ni se esperan, pero siempre llegan. Así que hoy era el día para la felicidad. Y así se sentía Beatriz, radiante por dentro y por fuera.

Emilia quiso adelantarse y subir a la habitación de la novia, para dejar que Camila se reencontrara con su pasado. No había ningún cambio hasta donde ella recordaba. El servicio la saludaba con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, dirigiéndose a ella como "señora". No se podía decir de Los Manantiales que fuera una finca lujosa, pero era amplia y cómoda. Prácticamente cuando llegó Camila no tuvo que cambiar nada, porque consideró que Hernando lo había hecho con mucho gusto. Es verdad que difería muchísimo de las haciendas cubanas, pero todo era diferente en Puente Viejo.

Rogelia la vio entrar, le permitió unos segundos para que tomara contacto con la realidad, y se acercó a saludarla.

\- Buenos días, señora, no sabe lo feliz que me hace volver a verla. La supongo consciente de la alegría tan extraordinaria que ha traído a esta casa. Desde que Beatriz reanudó su amistad y recobró su cariño, su esencia se respira en cada rincón...

\- Por favor, Rogelia, no me llame señora y deme un abrazo. Camila le sonreía sinceramente.

\- Señora, pero eso sería muy inconveniente, yo no me atrevería.

\- Pero yo sí, le contestó Camila.

Y la abrazó manifestándole en este abrazo el sincero agradecimiento por sus momentos de discreción, por su apoyo en muchos momentos difíciles con Hernando, y por haber cuidado siempre de Beatriz.

\- Señora, necesito decirle que mi lealtad siempre estará con Don Hernando, pero eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con sus decisiones o con sus comentarios.

\- Lo sé, Rogelia, no tiene que justificar su proceder ante mí. Yo le agradezco que haya cuidado y mantenido la armonía en esta casa, tras mi marcha.

Pero Rogelia seguía explicándole lo que Camila ya sabía, que su tragedia condicionó su vida y no le permitió expresar con libertad sus sentimientos, y que cuando por fin fue capaz de hacerlo otra desgracia sobrevino de la cual ya no pudo salir. Su señor había sufrido doblemente, primero cuando ella tomó la decisión de abandonarle, y después cuando tuvo que dejarla marchar.

Nadie mejor que ella lo sabía. Había estado entre sus brazos y Hernando no fingió cuando la amó. Pero eso pasó en la oscuridad, en la intimidad de su alcoba. Con la luz del día se volvió a la realidad y lo que mostraba era una desconfianza y deslealtad insuperables para él.

Rogelia seguía hablando y Camila no entendía por qué tenía tanto interés en defender a Hernando frente a ella. No le guardaba rencor, no iban a seguir relacionándose después de hoy, su visita era muy circunstancial, esperaba conservar la amistad de Beatriz, pero no tenía ningún otro interés.

\- Señora, como le digo, Don Hernando es otro hombre desde que Beatriz y él consiguieron aceptarse como padre e hija. Pero ha olvidado cómo debe tratar a una dama como usted y es torpe a la hora de expresarse. No le tome muy en cuenta cualquier inconveniencia que haya podido decirle.

\- Rogelia, ¿está usted intercediendo por Hernando por algún motivo concreto?

\- Señora, yo solo quiero que el señor sea feliz. Discúlpeme usted ahora mi exceso de confianza. Le reitero mi alegría por tenerla en la casa, y como siempre, me pongo a su disposición para lo que necesite.

Y se retiró. Camila continuó su recorrido por el salón, y se detuvo ante el piano. Su fiel amigo, capaz de amoldarse a su estado de ánimo, de comprenderla desde que pulsaba la primera tecla. Sabía si tocaba desde la alegría o desde la tristeza, y tal como se sentía ella, lo transmitía. Subió las escaleras con intención de ir a la habitación de Beatriz, pero se cruzó con Rogelia, nuevamente con ánimo de agradar,

\- Si necesita cualquier cosa, debe saber que su alcoba está preparada para usted, quizá quiera descansar, o un momento de intimidad. Verá que todo está dispuesto como usted lo dejó, y si algo no es de su agrado, indíquemelo que con mucho gusto lo resolveré.

\- Rogelia, ¿está diciéndome que en cuatro años nadie ha utilizado esta habitación?

\- Así es, señora. Don Hernando dio instrucciones severas para que nadie entrara en esta habitación cuando usted dejó la casa. Sólo él se encierra aquí cuando quiere un rato de felicidad a través del recuerdo, o consuelo ante la tristeza. Yo me he ocupado personalmente estos años de mantenerla en condiciones, de modo que el señor encuentre siempre en esta habitación lo que dejó la última vez que salió, cuando la compartió con usted.

Camila intentaba asimilar el sentido de la conversación que mantenía con Rogelia. Por un lado, le mostraba a un Hernando profundamente afectado por su separación, y por otro, ¿estaba dando a entender que sabía lo que finalmente había pasado entre ellos? Si era así, sabía que ambos habían mentido, y que la disolución de su matrimonio podía ser nula por falsedad en los fundamentos, y por tanto, ellos volverían a ser legalmente marido y mujer.

Entró en su alcoba, consciente de que ya no era sólo la suya, sino también la de Hernando que la había tomado como un día la tomó a ella. Y comprendió por qué tenía la necesidad de encerrarse en esa habitación. Se vio allí mismo, sorprendida cuando Hernando entró, y lo vio a él, firme en su decisión. Y al cerrar los ojos, sintió sus besos y sus caricias con la misma intensidad y fidelidad con que los sintió entonces.

Ya había terminado el martirio que supuso para Beatriz que la vistieran, peinaran y dejaran arreglada para entregársela primero a su padre, y después a su esposo. Y entre ambos, Camila. Mientras Emilia y Matías esperaban impacientes ya en la zona prevista como altar, apareció Camila, deslumbrante, con su ramo en la mano, anunciando la llegada de la novia.

Y detrás, con su mejor sonrisa, del brazo de su padre llegaba Beatriz, bellísima, con un traje que potenciaba su carácter inconformista, había peleado mucho con el diseñador, pero tuvo lo que quería. Matías, acostumbrado a verla siempre con ropa cómoda para trabajar en la tienda que seguía supervisando personalmente, no pudo dejar de asombrarse, no sabía el tesoro que se llevaba, la mujer más buena, más activa, más inconformista, sí, y además, la más bella.

Hernando se la entregó a Matías, dándole un fuerte apretón de manos. Ya habían hablado muchas veces de este día, Hernando ya le había dado todo tipo de consejos, lleva cuidado, Beatriz te toreará en cuanto te des la vuelta, harás siempre lo que ella quiera, aunque estés convencido de que estás haciendo e imponiendo tu voluntad. Hago mal en decírtelo, pero voy a liberarme de mucha tensión, porque lleva unas semanas martirizándome... Es una broma, Matías, pero yo no tengo que explicarte nada, casi habéis crecido juntos.

Hernando recordó el día que entró en La casa de comidas para llevarse a Beatriz, y cómo Matías, un chiquillo, se enfrentó a él impidiendo que se la llevara si no justificaba su derecho. Tuvo que demostrar a Alfonso mediante la documentación correspondiente que era su tutor legal. -Si había sido capaz de enfrentarse a mí, que entonces era una persona compleja y mal encarada, no me cabe duda de que la defenderá toda su vida, pensó Hernando.

Don Anselmo seguía con la ceremonia de la que se había abstraído Hernando y ya iba a empezar con las preguntas más importantes que hasta ahora hubieran escuchado los jóvenes. Con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, contestaron rápidamente que sí a todo, que querían, que se querían, que se cuidarían toda la vida, que sería para siempre... Y cuando se pusieron los anillos y don Anselmo dijo solemnemente a Matías, "Puedes besar a la novia", Hernando y Camila se miraron y se sonrieron como si de unos esposos verdaderos se tratara.

No podrían nunca olvidar el día que Matías llegó a casa con unos dulces para Camila y una botella de orujo para Hernando. Le hicieron pasar el peor trago de su vida cuando les pidió permiso para cortejar a Beatriz. En aquella ocasión, reconoció haber besado a Beatriz... de refilón, y se llevó una reprimenda por parte de Hernando. -Nada de besos en un tiempo largo..., larguísimo.

Ya había pasado sin duda suficiente tiempo, y Matías ya tenía permiso no solo para besarla, sino para hacerla su mujer. Eran tan jóvenes y apreciarían tanto la libertad para amarse, que Camila y Hernando sintieron lo injusta que había sido la vida con ellos.

Terminada la ceremonia, debían hacer su salida los novios, los padrinos, y al final, Camila y Alfonso. Hernando no se fue por las ramas, por favor, Alfonso, acompaña tú a Emilia. A mí me gustaría acompañar a Camila.

Hernando se acercó a ella, y se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla. A continuación acercó su mano a sus labios, y la pasó sobre su brazo mientras le decía,

\- Camila, sólo desde el dolor de estos años en que he tenido que convivir con tu ausencia, puedo explicar, que no justificar, cualquier palabra o actitud que haya podido agraviarte. Sé que soy una persona difícil, de genio rápido, a veces incompatible con tu dulzura y poco acostumbrado a medir la gravedad de mis palabras. Te debía esta disculpa, y también quiero darte las gracias por haber traído tu alegría a nuestras vidas, por mantener tu sonrisa, por amar y dejarte amar, por haberme hecho un hombre feliz, por conseguir que vuelva a ilusionarme...

\- Hernando, -le dijo un poco apurada viendo la situación que estaba creando-, lo mejor será continuar esta conversación más tarde. Te recuerdo que formamos parte del cortejo nupcial, y que nos están esperando.

Efectivamente, además de esperar, todos observaban la escena, y si ya el hecho de que Hernando diera un beso a su ex esposa en público podía ser comidilla sabrosa para Dolores, la sensación que todos tuvieron por el amoroso modo en que le hablaba y la miraba, es que se estaba produciendo una declaración de amor. Y a su manera, a la manera de Hernando Doscasas así era aunque no fuera exactamente esa su intención. No se avergonzó por esa muestra de amor pública. Quizá la boda y la felicidad de Beatriz y Matías le había conmovido, quizá Camila, con su serena belleza, le atraía de manera irracional, pero el resultado era el mismo. Acababa de decidir que quería vivir la vida, y vivirla con Camila. Implicara lo que implicara.

Conforme avanzaba por el pasillo que formaban los bancos dispuestos para la ceremonia iba pensando todo eso, sonriente, desafiante a quien juzgara su actitud. Se daba cuenta de que estaba tomando una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida, y se enorgulleció de ello. Y lo hacía desinhibido, sin valorar pros y contras como hubiera hecho poco antes de reaparecer Camila nuevamente en su vida. Lo hacía porque quería.

Mantenía su mano sobre la de Camila, que no podía retirarla, y también ella iba pensando lo que estaba sucediéndole. Entre el comportamiento de Hernando, las revelaciones de Rogelia, y las palabras que acababa de dirigirle, se dio cuenta de que iba del brazo de un hombre decidido, pero le asustaba pensar que ella estuviera en la dirección de su decisión.

Beatriz, Matías y los padres recibían toda clase de felicitaciones, y también Camila a quien todos consideraban su madre. Hernando la arropaba en exceso, y llegó a agobiarla en su dedicación. Pero Hernando era feliz, y no sólo por Beatriz. Era feliz porque llevaba de su brazo a Camila, y no estaba dispuesto a soltarla nunca más. Claro que él sabía que hoy era una situación especial, que mañana se desharía parte del encanto, pero en lo que a él se refería, iba a luchar por ella, y estaba más que seguro de que contaría con la aprobación de todos aquellos que le querían.

\- Enhorabuena, escuchaba continuamente. A las gentes del pueblo no había que explicarles quien era Camila, pero sí a los empresarios invitados. Hernando no tuvo el más mínimo reparo en presentarla como su esposa, y se sentía feliz. Iba tejiendo la red alrededor de Camila con la esperanza de que ya no saliera de ella. Beatriz veía la felicidad de su padre, y no podía creerlo.

Camila le escuchaba pero no encontraba el momento ni de pensar ni de hablar con Hernando, pero tenía claro que su comportamiento no iba a facilitarle la salida tranquila de Puente Viejo que esperaba. Uno de los dos volvería a sufrir, o quizá los dos.

La fiesta se alargó hasta que fue cayendo el sol, y empezó a refrescar. Los novios, agotados, despidieron a los últimos invitados, y sin vergüenza ni pudor, se despidieron de sus padres y subieron a su habitación. Nada nuevo bajo el cielo, pensaron, nada que la ley de la vida no incite a cumplir la noche de bodas de cualesquiera recién casados.

Camila recordaba la profunda decepción que tuvo cuando Hernando la rechazó. Éste, por contra, centraba su pensamiento en la única noche que había disfrutado de y con Camila. Una misma situación, imaginar a los chicos en su noche de bodas, había sugerido dos maneras diferentes de representarla. Ahora era Camila quien veía la escena en negativo, y Hernando quien la veía en positivo. La vida les había cambiado.

Hernando acompañó a Camila a la Posada, y antes de que Alfonso y Emilia decidieran retirarse, pasaron uno de los mejores ratos de sus vidas. Felices los cuatro por el acontecimiento, por estar juntos, por compartir alegría, risas, felicidad. Eran dos matrimonios felices, compartiendo confidencias.

Camila lamentaba que mientras ella vivió en Los Manantiales no hubiera sido posible esta armonía, pero también reconocía que con Hernando siempre vivió de prestado. Ella sabía a qué venía a España, y cómo venía, en qué condiciones. Pero se encontró con una casi niña que le necesitaba, con un marido que escondía un pasado penoso, pero en el que descubría una naturaleza noble, y apostó por el matrimonio y sobre todo por ayudar a la niña. Se hace difícil imaginar, cuatro años después, el cúmulo de situaciones vividas, de errores cometidos, de aceptar malos consejos, de dejarse llevar por un momento de cariño mal entendido... Mirando ahora a Hernando, feliz, amigo de sus amigos, pendiente de sus menores deseos, ese pasado le parecía ajeno, como si no les hubiera pasado a ellos.

Hernando había decidido enmendar el error que tuvo en la cena con Camila, y seguir los consejos de Rogelia. Había que potenciar el futuro, debía ser capaz de mostrárselo a Camila, sólo así serían capaces de pensar que el pasado tuvo sentido, para llevarles a este futuro. Casi sin darse cuenta, la complicada elección que creía tener entre el corazón y la razón, se había decantado a favor del amor, y ya sólo quedaba que se lo hiciera entender a Camila. Estaba seguro de que con su optimismo lograría al menos, que le escuchase con interés.

No esperaba cambiar la situación de un día para otro, pero sí se creía capaz de reconquistarla. Él nunca dejó de amarla, pero los sentimientos reales de Camila siempre estuvieron velados para él. A menudo su delicadeza, educación y buenos modales podían confundirse con sentimientos afectivos inexistentes.

Camila y Hernando decidieron que había llegado el momento de conversar. Estaban solos, la hora era propicia, y el lugar muy discreto. Podía invitar a las confesiones más íntimas

\- Hernando, quería decirte lo feliz que he sido asistiendo a la boda de Beatriz y de Matías, sabes que los quiero muchísimo. Te agradezco que no te opusieras cuando Beatriz te lo solicitó. Me ha traído de la manera más amable nuevamente a Puente Viejo, lugar al que si te soy sincera, nunca pensé que fuera a volver.

\- No Camila, quienes hemos sido felices por tenerte, somos nosotros, hasta el servicio se esmeró para que todo estuviera como lo hubiera ordenado la señora. ¿Sabes que sigues siendo la señora de la casa?

\- Pude notar su respeto, si. Y en particular el de Rogelia. Hernando, esa mujer os quiere y busca vuestro bien tanto ahora como cuando yo habitaba en Los Manantiales. Te es fiel, te sirve, y servirá a tus nietecillos, que pronto los tendrás por aquí creciendo.

Camila pensó en su hijo. Qué diferencia de vida la que le iba a esperar respecto a la que podía haber llevado de haber nacido dentro de un matrimonio feliz como el que ahora echaba a andar de Matías y Beatriz. Pero fue la opción que ella finalmente escogió. Por lo menos sería libre para organizar su propia vida. La nulidad matrimonial no le aportó nada, pues no pensaba casarse nuevamente. Sabía a quién amaba y su único futuro era sacar adelante a su hijo, al hijo de ambos.

\- Camila, desde que te fuiste he estado muy ocupado, con la empresa, con Beatriz, todo debía ser frenético para evitar que tu imagen presidiera continuamente mis actos. Sufrí mucho, Camila, tu ausencia era tanto más dolorosa cuanto más definitiva parecía ser. Fui egoísta, todos lo somos, sin excepción.

\- Creí que mi despecho era más importante que tu amor. Incluso que mi amor por ti.

\- Creí que mitigaría mi dolor acrecentando el tuyo.

\- Creí que podía sacarte de mi vida como un cirujano extirpa un tumor.

\- Y me equivoqué. Te quería tanto que necesité explicártelo antes de que te fueras, porque sabía que lo harías, y a falta de palabras, fueron mis actos quienes se encargaron de hacerlo. ¡Te amé tanto aquella noche! Cada una de mis caricias llevaba un mensaje de amor, no te imploraba para que te quedaras, no, al contrario, sabía que era una despedida, y quise que escucharas a mi corazón a través de mi cuerpo. Camila, grabé a fuego en mis recuerdos y en mis sentidos el mapa de tu cuerpo y me envolví en él...

¡Camila escuchaba, y comprendía tantas cosas que viviendo a su lado no pudo vislumbrar! En su desconfianza fue incapaz de pararse un momento para percibir con el corazón lo que no podía ver con sus ojos o escuchar con sus oídos. Pasada la sorpresa inicial de que Hernando entrara en su habitación y se amaran por primera y única vez desde que el destino les había unido, los acontecimientos posteriores la llevaron a interpretar que además de un acto de amor, se había tratado de un acto de venganza, de un acto de superioridad sobre ella, de un acto de desprecio.

¡Cuán equivocada había estado! No se sentía digna de seguir escuchando. Pensaba que al sufrimiento que Hernando le había relatado, tendría que añadirle el de haberle privado de la alegría de saber que iba a ser padre de nuevo, de la preocupación y ansiedad con que un padre espera el alumbramiento de su hijo, de verle su primera sonrisa, de escuchar sus primeras palabras, de verle dar sus primeros pasos, de disfrutar de sus primeros tres años de vida... y ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para tanto dolor.

\- Camila, no quiero vivir de recuerdos, sino de realidades. Ni un solo día de mi vida he dejado de amarte, y de penar tu ausencia. Haberte encontrado para volver a perderte sería, después de haber sufrido tanto, un castigo insuperable.

Camila le pidió amablemente que se fuera. Demasiados sentimientos removidos como para poder tomar una decisión o dar respuestas coherentes. Hernando fue un caballero, la acompañó a su habitación, y tan pronto como Camila abrió la puerta, tomó y besó sus manos, rozó con sus labios su mejilla, y le deseó una buena noche.

De camino a casa se sintió moderadamente satisfecho. Es verdad que no había conseguido un sí a su propuesta, pero Camila se había emocionado. Por fin había sido capaz de abrirle su alma para que conociera sus actos a través de sus sentimientos. Pensaba que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, no podía pedirle prisas, por supuesto Camila volvería a Munia, tenía allí su trabajo, pero estaba tan cerca en el automóvil que nunca lo consideró una desventaja. Al contrario, les proporcionaría intimidad, si como Hernando deseaba, iniciaban una relación.

Rogelia estaba levantada, esperando a Hernando. No quería ser curiosa, esperaría a que él le hablara, pero sabría muy pronto por sus gestos como había ido todo.

\- Buenas noches, señor, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? Buenas noches, Rogelia. Tomaría una copa, por favor.

Rogelia se la sirvió, mientras Hernando se sentaba satisfecho en su sillón, la tomaba y la saboreaba. Esperaba pacientemente a que le hablara. En esta casa hacía falta la señora, y en la alcoba de su señor, más todavía.

\- Rogelia, váyase a dormir tranquila. Creo que he sabido explicarme. He hablado con ella de verdad, de mis sentimientos, como nunca había hecho, y me ha escuchado. Es cierto que no me ha dado respuesta, pero no puedo atosigarla después de tanto tiempo. Voy a iniciar el cortejo que no pude hacer, la voy a enamorar como antes no tuve ocasión, y la voy a llevar al altar. Legalmente podemos hacerlo, Rogelia. Ambos.

\- Mañana por la mañana, el coche la recogerá para llevarla a Munia, pero pasará por aquí para despedirse de nosotros. Me gustaría entregarle un bonito ramo de flores, solo un detalle, y que hubiera café preparado.

\- Así se hará, señor. Que pase buena noche.

Camila cerró la puerta de la habitación, y se sentó en la cama. No quería quitarse la ropa ni deshacer su peinado, se sentía como una cenicienta y no quería que pasara el embrujo que la unía a la fiesta que acababa de terminar. Estaba muy sorprendida por muchos motivos. Por un lado, el cariño mostrado por las gentes de Puente Viejo, y por supuesto, de los novios. Por otro, la exquisita dedicación de Hernando con ella. La hizo sentir importante, como su esposa, como la madre de Beatriz, el honor más alto que podía darle.

No contaba con la declaración que acababa de hacerle. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, muchas cosas, y no quería remover situaciones ni dolorosas ni gozosas. Sobre todo porque fuera cual fuera la propuesta real de Hernando no iba a poder aceptarla.

Estaba acostumbrada a esconder sus sentimientos por considerarlos irrealizables. Los tenía encerrados y a oscuras en su corazón, y ni siquiera la actitud de Hernando iba a cambiarlos, así que no tenía nada que pensar mas que en su pequeño. Pensando en él, viviendo con él, tenía suficiente recuerdo y presencia de Hernando.

El coche llegó puntual y Camila estaba preparada. Se despidió de Emilia y de Alfonso, ¡les agradecía tanto su ayuda y hospitalidad!, y de cuantos amigos quisieron acercarse, y se encaminó a Los Manantiales. El coche esperó en el camino, por lo que nadie se apercibió de su llegada. No había nadie en el salón aunque la mesa estaba preparada para un desayuno para cuatro.

Desde que salió de esta casa, no había vuelto a tocar el piano. Ya era hora de que todos estuvieran levantados, no molestaría a nadie. Se sentó, y tocó.

En cuanto sonó la primera nota, Hernando que estaba en su estudio, se levantó y bajó las escaleras con tanta celeridad como pudo. Se paró antes de llegar, no quería interrumpirla y los últimos escalones los bajó casi al ritmo de la música, una música lenta, doliente, expresiva. Así era la pieza que tocaba Camila, la pieza que siempre tocó para él. Se acercó al piano y permaneció mirándola fijamente, se moría por interrumpirla, estaba seguro de que recibirle tocando el piano era la señal de que le aceptaba, de que iban a dejar atrás el pasado para afrontar el futuro juntos. Terminó la pieza y Hernando le deseó buen día con la misma dulzura que se lo diría un esposo a su querida esposa al despertar.

\- Espero no haber despertado a nadie. Verás, hacía tanto tiempo que no tocaba el piano, que no pude resistirme a comprobar mis habilidades.

\- Sigues haciéndolo maravillosamente, Camila.

\- Beatriz y Matías están advertidos de que vendrías a despedirte, y espero que la música que sin duda han escuchado, les anuncie tu llegada.

Pasaron a los silloncitos, se sentaron muy juntos, y Hernando adelantó su cuerpo para sentirla más cerca.

\- Entre tanto, Camila, ¿has pensado en todo lo que te dije anoche?

\- Si, Hernando, he pensado, pero no interpreto por ello que tenga que tomar ninguna decisión. ¿Acaso hay alguna propuesta concreta para mí? Camila quería ser directa, no iba a permitir que Hernando quedara esperando ilusionado, una decisión. Tenía que ser clara, y no dejar lugar a la confusión.

\- Es verdad, se me olvidó lo principal. Te dije que te amaba. Que no quería pasar mi vida sin ti. Esa es mi propuesta. Camila, sé que puede parecer una locura pero tú y yo sabemos que no lo es. Casémonos. Podemos hacerlo según la ley. Pero hay más. No paro de darle vueltas al hecho de que, si rectificamos nuestra declaración ante el Tribunal de la Rota, podemos recuperar desde hoy mismo nuestro estado de casados. Porque tú y yo sabemos que ante la Iglesia y el Estado, seguimos siendo marido y mujer.

Camila se asustó cuando escuchó la segunda propuesta. Si la llevaba a cabo, se vería obligatoriamente casada con Hernando. Con mayor motivo y fuerza podría utilizar ese argumento si descubría la existencia de su hijo. Había que cortar tanta locura.

\- No Hernando, no. Me asusta tu ímpetu en este sentido. Sólo hace dos días que nos hemos vuelto a ver, tú me has abierto tu corazón, pero yo no he tenido todavía ocasión de hablarte de mis sentimientos. Son nulos, Hernando; nulos. Se murieron cuando salí de esta casa y mi retorno no ha sido suficiente para revivirlos. Te ruego me despidas de Beatriz y de Matías, y les digas que espero verlos por Munia. En cuanto a ti, Hernando, te agradezco tu amor, y lamento no corresponderte. De corazón.

Camila salió de la casa, se dirigió al coche que la esperaba, y emprendió viaje a Munia. No se permitió ni un momento de arrepentimiento, su única preocupación era encontrar una solución para el problema que se le venía encima. Nunca pensó que Hernando reaccionaría pidiéndole nada menos que matrimonio. Cuando aceptó la invitación a la boda, estaba segura de que su relación con él no pasaría los límites estrictos de la cortesía.

Y no se limitaba a eso. También estaba dispuesto a declarar que faltaron a la verdad, que el matrimonio se consumó para volver a darle validez. Si hiciera eso, Camila podría ser obligada según la ley a regresar a Los Manantiales. Y entonces, por fuerza, Hernando sabría que tenía un hijo.

Se remontó a la época en que se creyó con derecho a indagar el pasado de Hernando invadiendo su intimidad y culpándole de su falta de sinceridad. ¿Cómo podría calificar ahora Hernando que le hubiera ocultado el nacimiento de su propio hijo? Empezaba a angustiarse porque no veía salida. Sólo pensaba en que si un día Hernando se enteraba, se llevaría a su hijo, y a ella la llenaría de reproches, y eso si no instaba, esta vez sí, una nulidad matrimonial por falta muy grave de su esposa y se separaba definitivamente.

El chófer dejó a Camila en la puerta de su casa y se despidió amablemente de ella. Entró rápidamente en su casa con el único fin de abrazar a su hijo, que había quedado al buen cuidado de la señora que se ocupaba de la escuela y de ellos.

No tenía con quien hablar, solo Beatriz y Emilia conocían la existencia de su hijo pero desconocían la propuesta de matrimonio de Hernando y todo lo que ella implicaba. Abrazó a su hijo y lloró porque sabía que Hernando no se daría por vencido. Sorprendentemente, estaba enamorado, pero eso ahora no era su problema, tenía que quitarse de la cabeza el amor de Hernando y concentrarse en un plan para que Hernando no supiera nunca de la existencia del niño.

¿Por qué aceptaría volver a Puente Viejo? ¿Cómo no pensó en que no podría salir indemne de ese viaje al pasado que tanto daño le hizo? No era su corazón su problema, eso ella lo tenía superado. Nunca idealizó un amor con Hernando, ella lo enterró en su corazón y allí se quedó sin asomar nunca más. Incluso había superado la prueba de fuego del encuentro, del excesivo interés que mostraba en ella, no le había afectado lo suficiente como para poner en peligro su corazón. Ni siquiera que le pidiera en matrimonio le afectaba a nivel emocional. Lo único que la movía era la posibilidad de perder a su hijo.

Hernando no podía entender la escena que acababa de representarse ante sus ojos. Nulos, le había dicho que sus sentimientos hacia él eran nulos. Y no le había temblado la voz, ni había perdido la compostura. Con una frialdad que asustaba, rechazó su amor, su oferta de matrimonio, la felicidad. ¿En qué se había basado para interpretar que era posible una reconciliación? Pareció que todos le empujaban a ello, Beatriz, Emilia, hasta Rogelia.

Todavía veía el humo del coche saliendo de la finca, cuando muy abatido se dispuso a subir a su estudio. Rogelia estaba parada en lo alto de la escalera. Había sido testigo de la conversación, y sufría tanto como su señor. Cuando pasó junto a ella, le dijo que hoy no almorzaría, que iba a pasar el día en el estudio trabajando y que le dispensara ante Beatriz y Matías.

Se encerró en su estudio se sentó en el sofá que utilizaba para descansar y leer. No estaba cansado y no leía, pero allí se quedó con sus negros pensamientos.

Beatriz y Matías bajaban corriendo las escaleras pues habían escuchado el piano, y sabían que Camila ya estaba en casa. Encontraron la mesa dispuesta para cuatro, pero Rogelia estaba retirando dos servicios y ni su padre ni Camila estaban en el salón.

\- Que pasa Rogelia, ¿acaso mi padre y Camila ya han desayunado y han salido a pasear por el jardín? ¡Qué romántico!

\- No, señorita. La señora se ha marchado y el señor pasará el día en su estudio trabajando y pidió que no se le molestara.

\- Rogelia, ¿qué ha pasado?

Por más que insistió Beatriz, Rogelia le aseguro que ni sabía nada, ni había presenciado ninguna conversación. Tendría que esperar a que su padre terminara de trabajar para preguntarle a él. -Y lo mejor que puede hacer es seguir encargándose del equipaje, pues le recuerdo que mañana emprenden viaje.

Hernando pasó el día encerrado, dolido, él que podía controlarlo casi todo, no había podido controlarse a sí mismo. Él quiso enredar en una tela de araña a Camila para que no pudiera escapar y resultó él el atrapado. Él no quería demostrar su amor, y acabó pidiéndole matrimonio. Era una locura. Tenía que salir de este lio monumental en que se había metido. Y lo tenía muy claro. Hoy se había ido Camila, y mañana Beatriz y Matías saldrían a hacer un viaje de 4 semanas. Esperaba que ese tiempo fuera de sosiego y le permitiera recuperar el control de su existencia y de su corazón.

Beatriz llamó a la puerta con insistencia. -Padre, le ruego me deje pasar, necesito hablar con usted-. Hernando le abrió la puerta, cuanto antes la enfrentara antes le dejaría en paz.

\- Tiene que explicarme por qué Camila ha huido de esta casa sin siquiera despedirse de los novios a cuya boda había sido invitada. Semejante descortesía ha de tener un motivo e intuyo que usted ha tenido mucho que ver. Dígame, ¿en que la faltó?

\- Beatriz, no tengo intención de discutir estos asuntos con una cría como tú.

\- Padre, le recuerdo que ya soy una señora, casada y por tanto experta en estas cosas.

Hernando sonrió, solo llevaba unas horas casada y ya era "experta en estas cosas". Bendita inocencia y maldita insistencia, porque no iba a dejarle parar hasta que se lo contara. Así que se armó de valor y habló con ella. A fin de cuentas conocía bien a Camila, quizá podría ayudarle a comprender su reacción.

\- Le pedí matrimonio, Beatriz.

\- Pero eso es maravilloso, padre. Estaba feliz, y bromeaba con él, pero dígame, ¿lo hizo bien? ¿Hincó la rodilla en el suelo y le ofreció un anillo? ¡Vaya, ya veo que esto se le olvidó!

\- Rehusó, Beatriz. No sólo eso, sino que me dijo que sus sentimientos por mí eran nulos. Esas fueron sus palabras.

\- Pero usted no la creería, ¿verdad?

Hernando se quedó de piedra. No había considerado la posibilidad de que le hubiera mentido. Pero si Beatriz lo apuntaba, alguna razón tendría para ello. De pronto, le interesó la conversación con la "experta" de su hija.

\- ¿Por qué había de mentirme?

Beatriz sabía por qué le mentía, y entendía que Camila se hubiera horrorizado cuando su padre la puso en situación, si aceptaba, de tener que contarle la mentira en que lo había tenido al ocultarle que era padre de un precioso muchachito. Obviamente no podía explicarle todo esto, así que, volviendo a su tono jocoso le contestó,

\- Las mujeres somos muy complicadas, padre y cuanto más mayores más, y Camila ya va teniendo una edad. Yo creo que se ofendió de que usted creyera que en dos días la iba a conquistar. Camila es una mujer delicada, necesita su tiempo, las cosas se han de hacer bien, sin insistir pero sin olvidar, no crea que porque estuvieran casados eso le da más derechos o impide que a ella le guste que la corteje, además, los tres sabemos que su matrimonio fue demasiado... serio, formal, aburrido, ¿cuántas veces la beso?, ¿cuántas veces tuvo que correr detrás de ella, hasta que ella se dejó coger para que usted la besara? Porque así es como ocurren las cosas entre un hombre y una mujer.

\- Beatriz, ¡te estás pasando! Intenta explicarme tu punto de vista y a ser posible sin hacer alusiones personales.

\- Padre, no se dé por vencido. Camila le ama tanto como usted a ella, pero hay todavía muchas cosas que resolver antes de que les llegue la hora. Tómeselo con calma y con mucho amor. Sea paciente, delicado, perseverante, y... debe estar dispuesto a todo, sobre todo a perdonar, si de verdad la ama. Y ahora, vamos a cenar, que me consta que ha pasado el día aquí encerrado con mal de amores.

Al final iba a tener que concederle a Beatriz una cierta psicología femenina. Lo que le había dicho tenía mucho sentido, y a él le estaba devolviendo la vida. Además, le había quitado tanta importancia a la gravedad de las palabras de Camila, que parecía que no lo fueran.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Beatriz llegó a Munia para coger el tren para iniciar su viaje, se deshizo elegantemente de Matías y corrió a verse con Camila.

\- Camila, lo sé todo, y no sabe cómo lo siento. ¡Cómo podía imaginar que mi padre fuera a sucumbir al cuarto de hora de verla, por Dios! todo un sesudo hombre de negocios, perdiendo la paciencia por casarse... con su propia esposa. Porque a usted no se le escapa que siguen siendo legalmente marido y mujer, ¿verdad?

Camila la escuchaba hablar y por un lado le agradecía el aire despreocupado con que trataba el asunto y por otro la angustiaba cuando lo razonaba.

Beatriz jugaba con su hermanito que ya la reconocía perfectamente, y hasta pronunciaba su nombre que en su vocabulario particular se reducía a tiiiz. Le contaba que muy pronto iba a vivir en una casa muy grande, con su mamá, y con tiiiz, y que iban a estar siempre juntos.

\- Camila, ya tengo que dejarla. Sepa que he aconsejado a mi padre que se lo tome con calma y que la corteje con cariño. ¡Ahora usted no le espante! Y a mi vuelta pensaremos cómo resolvemos este precioso y encantador problemilla.

 **Capítulo V – La verdad**

Hernando tenía más trabajo en Los Manantiales por la ausencia de Matías y de Beatriz, cosa que le vino bien para no lanzarse al día siguiente de marchar Camila tras ella. Como le dijo su hija, sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Había reflexionado sobre la conversación que mantuvo con Beatriz, repasaba mentalmente los cinco minutos que necesitó Camila para bajarle a la tierra después de haberle tenido dos días entre nubes, y finalmente, sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

Camila había estado cuatro años separada de él. Mientras su vida en Los Manantiales fue totalmente previsible, él no sabía nada de cómo había sido la suya en ese período, ni de en qué circunstancias podría haberse encontrado, y qué decisiones habría tenido que tomar. Posiblemente tenía sus propios problemas personales derivados de una vida en la que solo se tuvo a sí misma.

Su salario como maestra necesariamente tenía que ser muy escaso. Ella misma reconoció que no podía devolverle el dinero que le dio cuando se marchó y que ella de forma equivocada, -¡por Dios, como podía pensarlo siquiera!-, interpretó como un préstamo. Seguramente tenía problemas económicos, pero tampoco él podía tomar la iniciativa de cancelarlos, porque ella lo consideraría y con razón, una humillación.

Quizá en este tiempo hubiera conocido a algún hombre, y aunque fuera por despecho y estar dolida con él, lo hubiera aceptado. Podía ser. Por lo que sabía por Beatriz, en estos momentos estaba sola, pero no sabía que había pasado hacía un año, o dos, o tres, o cuatro...

Pensó que había pasado muchísimo tiempo. En relación con el período que ellos compartieron, habían estado cuatro veces más tiempo separados que unidos. Camila era joven, muy bonita, y habría estado sola y necesitada. No solo de dinero, sino también de afecto. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de olvidar esto con la misma alegría y rapidez con que minutos antes pensaba solucionar el problema económico.

Bajó al comedor, pues aunque almorzaba sólo le gustaba imaginarse rodeado de los suyos. Camila, Beatriz, Matías. Aunque no estuvieran, él los sentía, y sabía que era una ausencia temporal. Incluso la de Camila, estaba seguro. Rogelia le hizo un comentario, como siempre, bien dirigido,

\- Señor, no quería mencionarlo pero en la alcoba de la señora encontré sus guantes. Quizá debió olvidarlos allí la mañana de la boda cuando entró a descansar unos minutos.

\- ¿Camila estuvo en su alcoba?

\- Sí, señor. Pensé que debía ofrecérsela para un momento de descanso, de intimidad, y ella lo agradeció. Y cuando salió observé que tuvo en ella el mismo efecto balsámico que tiene en usted.

Hernando carraspeó, y se movió incómodo, sabía que Rogelia quería decirle algo y le estaba preparando.

\- Bueno, y usted que propone, cree que puede necesitarlos, quizá deberíamos enviárselos con el chofer..., quizá sería mejor una visita más personal... ¿Qué opina usted, Rogelia?

Rogelia sonrió de oreja a oreja, y se explayó en lo que debería hacer para que la visita en la que le devolviera los guantes a la señora fuera provechosa y pudieran seguir dialogando. Debían recuperar esa alegría, esa complicidad que tuvieron el día de la boda, en que se mostraron como lo que eran, una pareja feliz unida por la boda de su hija.

Y eso era exactamente lo que Hernando quería escuchar, así que le pidió que lo preparara, porque tenía la intención de acercarse esa misma tarde a Munia. Estaría allí cuando terminara las clases, y si aceptaba, cenaría con ella. Terminó de dejar sus instrucciones en la empresa, y avisó al chofer para que le recogiera.

Rogelia le sorprendió con un delicioso ramillete de flores. -No puede usted olvidar que es un caballero y que va a visitar a una dama-Hernando lo cogió y le sonrió. Estaba en todos los detalles, y también, como todos, deseaba tener nuevamente a Camila en casa.

Como siempre, el chofer aparcó en una calle contigua, de manera que tampoco iba a poder ver a la señora en esta ocasión. Hernando se encontraba un poco entre nervioso y ridículo esperando frente a la escuela el final del día laboral para Camila.

Las madres empezaron a llegar, se acercaba la hora de salida de la escuela, y Hernando se puso en un sitio más discreto, pues no quería incomodar a Camila con su presencia. Salieron los chiquillos, y Camila le vio. Se sintió fuera de su ambiente habitual, plantado delante de la casa de una mujer, con un ramillete de flores en la mano, esperando como un zagal enamorado. Enamorado sí, pero zagal ya hacía mucho que había dejado de serlo.

Camila siguió entregando cada niño a su madre, sin hacerle ninguna señal relativa siquiera a haberle visto. En un momento dado, entró en la casa, sin cerrar la puerta, e instantes después salió con un chal y cerró la puerta. Hernando seguía en el mismo sitio. Le hizo un gesto para que esperara y fue ella quien caminó hacia él. Estaba un poco sorprendida, a pesar de la conversación con Beatriz, no tenía ella por seguro que Hernando fuera a buscarla tan pronto y de esta manera. Se lo imaginaba más mandándole una nota pidiéndole una cita en algún sitio discreto, y en cambio ahí estaba.

\- Hernando, que sorpresa, ¿has venido a Munia por trabajo?

Encontró el recibimiento distante, pero por lo menos le recibía. Intentó parecer natural.

\- Sí, y al terminar pensé que quizás te gustaría que diéramos un paseo, o fuéramos a cualquier sitio

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba el ramillete de flores en la mano, y rápidamente sé lo entregó.

\- Son para ti.

Se incomodó porque pensó que Camila se daría cuenta de que las flores venían de Los Manantiales, así que prefirió decir la verdad.

\- Bueno, ya tenía intención de venir, porque Rogelia me dijo que habías olvidado tus guantes en tu alcoba, y quizá los necesitaras.

Se los entregó también. Camila los miró mientras sonreía. No eran suyos, sino de Beatriz. Ella los conocía muy bien, y por supuesto, Rogelia también.

¡Así que todos, hasta Rogelia, conspiraban por una reconciliación! Le halagaba sentirse querida, pero no era ese su problema, sino un chiquillo que tenía un padre al que no conocía y un padre que tenía un chiquillo al que tampoco conocía. Y eso la angustiaba. Le recordaba serio y contundente -nunca tendremos hijos- y ahora le salía ella con que tenía uno escondido. Se moría solo de pensarlo. Estaba deseando que volviera Beatriz para ver qué solución podían dar, porque ella sola se sentía incapaz de enfrentar a Hernando. Entretanto, lo mejor sería entretenerle, y acercar posturas, como le recomendó Beatriz.

\- Hernando, vamos a pasear un poco por favor. Más adelante hay un parque y podemos charlar un rato. Caminaron y encontraron lugar para sentarse en un quiosco en el que se servían limonadas y refrescos.

\- Te veo muy bien, Camila. Está claro que el contacto con los niños te rejuvenece, te da vida.

\- Siempre me gustaron, Hernando. Si recuerdas, era uno de mis objetivos, tener hijos.

Hernando también recordó cuanto la hirió con su rotunda negativa. Antes ella no podía entenderlo, pero ahora sería diferente.

\- Camila, siento no haberte dado un matrimonio feliz. Tenía circunstancias muy graves que justificaban mi actitud. Pero ahora sabes que todo puede ser distinto. Me liberé de mi pasado, como ahora me gustaría liberarme de todo lo negativo que hubo en nuestras vidas.

\- Hernando, no querría derivar hacia esa época la conversación. Entiendo que después de un día de trabajo, ambos podemos disfrutar de un rato de charla relajada mientras tomamos una limonada. Hagámoslo así, disfrutemos del día, del ambiente y de la compañía.

Habían aprendido a dialogar y Hernando se descubrió como un gran conversador. Sólo le había dejado ver esa faceta durante su enfermedad, y le satisfacía encontrarle tan dispuesto y ocurrente. Camila siempre había sido exquisita en eso, así que para ella fue muy sencillo. Crearon un buen ambiente y el tiempo pasó rápido. Camila empezó a agradecerle la visita, la invitación, las flores, los guantes, como preámbulo de despedida, pero Hernando no se resignaba,

\- Camila, prolonguemos este rato de armonía, vamos a cenar, ya sé que no te he avisado con antelación, pero seguro que puedes arreglarte en un momento, y seguimos nuestra conversación.

Ya estaban llegando a su casa, y Camila seguía diciéndole que no era el momento adecuado, que estaba dispuesta a cenar con él en otra ocasión, se lo aseguraba, pero no hoy. Ya se habían visto, habían tenido una agradable velada y ella tenía otras ocupaciones que atender.

Hernando le preguntó si le importaría que cada vez que viniera a Munia pasara a visitarla, aunque solo fuera para tomar una limonada como habían hecho hoy. Camila, ya con menos miedo en el cuerpo, le dijo que aceptaría otras invitaciones en el futuro. La dejó en la puerta de la escuela y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla que no rechazó, y que ni siquiera le sorprendió.

En el viaje de vuelta Hernando repasaba la escena desde el principio. Aún vistiendo tan sencilla era tan bella como lo estaba en la boda de Beatriz con un costoso traje. Cayó en la cuenta de que su economía no le permitiría ropa adecuada para nada que no fuera su trabajo diario.

¡Qué estúpido había sido, cómo no lo había previsto! Cuantos detalles tenía todavía que tener en cuenta si quería conseguir que Camila aceptara volver a ser su esposa, le daba lo mismo que fuera a través de una boda espectacular, o simplemente aceptando que ya se casaron y que su boda seguía en vigor por falsedad en su declaración.

Cuando entró al salón encontró a Rogelia esperándole.

\- Vuelve usted muy pronto, señor. ¿Acaso la señora no quiso verle?

\- No sólo quiso verme, sino que paseamos y pasamos un rato delicioso.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo ha vuelto tan pronto? Yo esperaba que aceptara su invitación a cenar.

\- Rogelia, no quise insistirle. Esta vez vamos a hacer las cosas como Camila considere oportuno. Soy yo quien quiere que vuelva a casa, y se hará cómo y cuándo ella disponga. Y cuando vuelva, Rogelia, será la reina de esta casa.

\- Por cierto, he caído en la cuenta de que no debe tener ropa adecuada para salir a lugares públicos y eso puede retraerla de aceptar mis invitaciones. ¿Cómo cree que podemos solucionar esto? ¿Cree que aceptaría que la obsequiase con lo necesario?

\- No, señor. Mientras ella no se considere con derecho a tenerlo por ser su esposa, sería muy inconveniente que usted le hiciera regalos de esa naturaleza. ¿Porque no prueba a invitarla a los lugares que ella frecuenta? De este modo no se sentiría violenta por su indumentaria, y usted podría disfrutar de su compañía igualmente.

\- Perdone, señor, ¿la señora le devolvió los guantes?

\- No, ¿por qué? ¿Es que acaso no eran de ella?

\- No, señor. Son de la señorita Beatriz.

Camila le había hecho entrar en la casa, se había ofrecido a preparar ella unas limonadas, o café, si lo prefería.

\- La limonada estará bien gracias, pero no tenías porque molestarte, Camila, podemos salir a cualquier sitio que prefieras.

Nunca había entrado en su casa, que era muy humilde. La planta baja se dedicaba a la escuela y la parte superior a vivienda. Habían subido a la sala, Hernando miraba su escasa decoración, algunos libros, cuadernos para colorear, algún juguete infantil, una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas, un aparador y dos butacas. Una cortina de tela separaba la sala de una pequeña cocina. Camila salió con las limonadas, y se sentaron en la mesa uno al lado del otro.

Hernando estaba seguro de que iban a hablar seriamente de su futuro. Dos semanas no era mucho tiempo de cortejo, pero habían sido intensas. Todos los días, desde el primero en que le llevó unos guantes de Beatriz que ella aceptó como suyos, había acudido a Munia y habían ido sintiendo cómo las sombras del pasado se iban disipando porque como decía Rogelia, el futuro era mucho más interesante para recorrerlo juntos.

Sin forzarlo, dejándose llevar simplemente, iban forjando una relación, una necesidad de acompañarse mutuamente, y Camila sabía que tenía que llegar el día en que la situación no tendría retorno. De una manera o de otra, fuera cual fuera la reacción de Hernando, ella tendría que decírselo. Pero ya no le temía. Había comprendido que Hernando la amaba de verdad, y si la amaba a ella, amaría el fruto de ese amor.

Hernando intuía que no iba a ser un día normal. Estaba ilusionado pensando que podía obtener de ella una respuesta positiva. Y le preguntó directamente,

\- Camila, ¿estamos aquí por algún motivo especial?

\- Sí Hernando. Necesito intimidad para hablar contigo. Tú estás siendo muy sincero conmigo, me has mostrado tus sentimientos, los actuales y los que te movieron hace cuatro años cuando se produjo nuestra separación.

\- Lo único que yo te he dicho de mis sentimientos hasta ahora de esos cuatro años, fue mentira. Te dije que no tenía sentimientos hacia ti, y te mentí.

Hernando estaba escuchando exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar. Cogió sus manos y las colmó de besos pero ella le pidió que le dejara terminar.

\- Camila, todo lo que deseo, lo que necesito de ti, acabas de dármelo en éste momento. Nada de lo que me digas sobre el pasado me importa más que saber que tengo tu amor.

\- Por favor, déjame seguir -Se soltó, pero rápidamente Hernando volvió a cogerle una mano entre las suyas. Se la besaba con una dulzura que ella nunca había sentido, y eso le dio fuerzas para proseguir su vía crucis particular, que podría llevarle a la perdición o a la salvación, pero que no podía demorar más.

\- Cada uno se juzga a sí mismo con más rigor de lo que le juzgan los demás, y sobre todo la persona amada. Lo que tú consideraste tan grave, tan insalvable para mí que decidiste silenciar perjudicando nuestra relación, a mí me inspiró ternura, compasión, y sufrí por tu sufrimiento, no por lo que lo generaba.

\- Yo también pensaba, como tú, que mi pasado era insalvable para nuestra relación y por eso me impuse distanciarme de ti. Nuestro reencuentro, pero sobre todo tu actitud conmigo me ha hecho ver cuánto hemos cambiado, y cómo un mismo acto tiene diferentes formas de verse, de expresarse, de sentirse.

\- Hernando, necesito que creas que nada de lo que hice tuvo como motivo la venganza. No podría ser de otra manera cuando yo misma quedé tan perjudicada. No me movió causarte ningún mal, aunque estoy segura de que te lo he causado. Y cualquier pena que legítimamente sientas, has de saber que yo la he superado con creces.

\- Y al mismo tiempo, lo que me causaba tanto pesar, era mi razón de vivir.

Se abrió la puerta, y apareció una señora con un niño.

\- Buenas noches, señora, le traigo al pequeño, ya ha cenado y sólo queda que le dé las buenas noches y lo cambie para dormir. Hasta mañana. Camila contestó de igual manera y cogió al pequeño en brazos. Se abrazó a su madre, mientras le contaba con su escaso vocabulario donde había estado toda la tarde. Su madre le escuchaba pacientemente y mantenía una conversación a la altura de su pequeño, pero no dejaba una pregunta sin contestar, y el chiquillo también contestaba a las suyas.

Hernando, desde un rincón de la sala contemplaba la escena. Su desconcierto era tremendo. Veía a Camila convertida en una madre, una madre extraordinaria, sin duda, y pensó lo cruel que fue privándola del gozo mayor que puede experimentar una mujer, y cuánto debió sufrir para criarlo ella sola, porque era evidente que el padre del niño no vivía con ellos.

Y de repente, lo vio todo claro y se le desgarró el alma.

\- Sí, Hernando, éste es nuestro hijo.

No podía dejar de llorar, no distinguía las lágrimas de felicidad de las de amargura cuando pensaba en la soledad y en la miseria económica y humana en que Camila tuvo que afrontar su maternidad, mientras él sólo se dedicaba a encerrarse en su mundo de bienestar exterior para ocultar también su pesar. ¡Y pensar que su obsesión era que Camila saliera de su vida tras la boda, como entró, sin que notara ningún efecto en él! ¡Qué gran estúpido había sido!

Camila le abrazaba, ponía a su hijo en sus brazos para que mitigara su pena, pero el chiquillo se asustaba ante tanto llanto. Así que por su hijo, se serenó, y solemnemente les juró que jamás padecerían la soledad, que siempre sentirían el amor que les profesaba. Y que desde ese momento, sus vidas se unían nuevamente, y esta vez para siempre.

Hernando tenía muy claro que estos momentos de sinceridad y de emociones que habían tenido, no podían esfumarse como las lágrimas que se habían secado. Su decisión de no volver a separarse era firme, así que los tres fueron a la calle de atrás, donde esperaba el chofer. Estaba tan orgulloso de su familia que no pudo evitar presentar a su hijo, y anunciarle que la señora volvería a casa en cuanto resolvieran algunos asuntos pendientes en Munia. El niño estaba feliz, por fin tenía un papá como los demás niños y además, tenía un automóvil.

Dieron una pequeña vuelta en el coche para cumplir los deseos del niño, y luego ordenó al chofer que volviera a Los Manantiales y le pidiera a Rogelia que le preparara una pequeña maleta con lo necesario para estar unos días fuera de casa y se la trajera al día siguiente, temprano.

Le pidió que se lo contara a Rogelia tal cual se lo estaba contando él ahora, sobre todo en lo referente al niño, y que avisara a Emilia en La casa de comidas para que completara los detalles que Rogelia necesitaría a fin de que fuera preparando la casa para recibir como correspondía a su familia. Además, debería estar permanentemente a la espera de recibir instrucciones para volver a Munia a recogerles tan pronto fuera necesario.

Rogelia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¡un niño y el señor pasaría unos días en Munia y se alojaría en casa de la señora! Aquello superaba con mucho su ilusión por verles juntos. No necesitaban más que un empujoncito, porque el camino ellos ya sabían cómo recorrerlo. ¡Benditos guantes, bendita la señora que encubrió el engaño, bendito el señor al que no ofendió el ardid. Bendito el amor!

Hernando estaba ávido de imágenes de su hijo. Le maravillaba todo lo que hacía, su cuerpecito menudo, todavía no era capaz de entender su especial vocabulario, pero sabía que el niño y él iban a entenderse muy pronto. Y Camila era un ángel con él. Siempre fue dulce y cariñosa, pero tenía una relación muy especial con el niño. Había tenido que hacer de madre y de padre, pero ahora él estaba allí para ayudarla, para que ambos, madre e hijo ocuparan su lugar en su vida, y él, su lugar en la de ellos.

El niño acabó rendido y tras dar por primera vez las buenas noches a sus padres le acostaron en su habitación. Quedaron solos y se abrazaron. No habían podido liberar la tensión que había supuesto la noticia para Hernando de la existencia de su hijo y se necesitaban el uno al otro. Ahora que habían aprendido a hablarse, que se entendían con los sentimientos pero también con las palabras, cada gesto, cada caricia que se regalaban, cada beso con que Hernando cubría a Camila y que ella aceptaba y devolvía, iba acompañado de las frases más dulces que jamás se hubieron dicho.

La mañana les encontró desnudos, entrelazados y felices. Era la primera vez que despertaban juntos, y la experiencia fue maravillosa. Se juraron que todos los días de su vida, despertarían como entonces.

Había gestiones que resolver. Camila pasó el día en la escuela, el niño siguió al cuidado de su ama, y Hernando comenzó las gestiones en el ayuntamiento para lograr la sustitución de Camila a la mayor brevedad. También tuvieron que atender las necesidades del niño y de Camila, en cuanto a vestuario adecuado, sin olvidar los juguetes que continuamente pedía el niño y que a su padre no se le pasaba por la cabeza siquiera, negarle. También se ocuparon de acudir al registro civil para resolver la paternidad de su hijo y todos los aspectos legales quedaron totalmente resueltos. En tres días el ayuntamiento había encontrado sustituta para Camila, por lo que su estancia en Munia fue incluso más breve de lo que esperaban.

La llegada de la familia a Los Manantiales tuvo un recibimiento que todavía aumentó más, si cabía, la felicidad de los esposos. Como el primer día que Camila llegó a la finca, todo el servicio estaba esperando su llegada, pero no debidamente formados para recibirlos, sino que, con una ocupación u otra, todos, con la autorización de Rogelia, estaban trabajando en el jardín. Nadie quería perderse la llegada de la señora y conocer al niño, del que sólo tenían referencias por el chófer.

Y la llegada no les defraudó. Camila había recuperado su porte, y el niño era tan guapo como sus padres. Rogelia ya había escogido a una doncella muy joven para que atendiera permanentemente al niño a la espera de mejor decisión por parte de sus señores, y pudo comprobar las energías que tendría que gastar para seguirle, pues tan pronto como se sintió libre en el jardín, echó a correr detrás de cualquier cosa que llamaba su atención. Todo el servicio aplaudió la llegada de sus señores y dedicaron la mejor de las bienvenidas a la familia. Camila, Hernando y el pequeño, volvían a casa.

Hernando mandó al chofer a recoger a Don Anselmo. El buen hombre ya no estaba para gastar energías por estos caminos de Puente Viejo. Fue para él una gran sorpresa encontrar nuevamente a Camila en Los Manantiales.

Esta mujer ha sufrido mucho, pensaba, la gravedad de su pecado no merecía semejante penitencia como había tenido, porque además, tenía un alma buena. Él la conocía muy bien porque desde que llegó a Puente Viejo se convirtió en su consejero, en su confesor, en su amigo.

Y este hombre había pasado su calvario particular sin que nadie, mas que él mismo, le hubiera juzgado e impuesto penitencia.

Se juzga más severamente los sentimientos que las acciones, y ellos habían sufrido por ello. Los meses que duró su unión habían padecido desde la frialdad del encuentro de dos esposos desconocidos, casados por diferentes motivos, pero entre los que no se contaba el amor, a la inmensa pena en que ambos quedaron sumidos, pasando por la desilusión, decepción, el miedo a la muerte, y una fugaz felicidad que no llegó a aposentarse pero que quedó grabada en sus almas como una imagen de lo que pudo ser y no fue.

A Don Anselmo no le cabía duda del amor de la pareja. Había sido testigo de su reencuentro durante la boda de Beatriz. Camila no era la madre biológica de Beatriz, pero actuó siempre como tal y buscó su bien y le dio consuelo ante tanta pena como también había padecido esa chiquilla, bueno, ya toda una mujer, aunque su alma pizpireta esperaba que no cambiara nunca y ella y sus descendientes continuaran siendo la alegría de esta casa. Y Hernando, que sí era su padre biológico, tuvo que ocultarlo, para evitar un mayor sufrimiento a su hija. Definitivamente, son los sentimientos los que nos esclavizan.

Y sólo habían pasado tres semanas desde la boda de Beatriz y volvía a verlos juntos. Se sentía feliz de ver que la armonía y el cariño que había visto en ellos entonces, se consolidaba. ¿Sería el preludio de una reconciliación? ¡Ay!, los caminos del Señor son inescrutables, no sabe uno cuántas vueltas le hace dar para llegar a su destino, pero en cada una de ellas encuentra una enseñanza.

Se sentaron, Rogelia había preparado una merienda deliciosa. Ahora ya tenía que cuidarse, pero venir a Los Manantiales y encontrar a una pareja rebosando amor, como ésta, bien merecía un chocolate. Hernando tomó la mano a Camila, ante la benevolencia del padre, y se decidió a hablar.

\- Don Anselmo, Camila y yo nos amamos. Y queremos unir nuestras vidas para siempre y hacerlo desde la verdad. Hemos sufrido mucho por callarla pensando que nadie más que uno mismo podía entenderla, y hemos aprendido que es un error porque cuando se ama, el sufrimiento de uno es el sufrimiento del otro, así como también la alegría de uno es la alegría del otro.

\- Hijos míos, dejadme que os felicite, nadie mejor que yo ha conocido vuestro pesar y nadie puede alegrarse más por esta extraordinaria noticia. Y contadme, ¿cuáles son vuestras intenciones?

\- Padre, -hablaba Camila dulcificando en exceso su voz, como una niña temiendo una reprimenda-, la verdad es que necesitamos su consejo porque de una manera o de otra, creemos que tenemos un problema. Nuestro dolor fue tan grande en los días previos a mi marcha de esta casa, que no nos importó mentir para conseguir una desvinculación total del uno con el otro, como si una resolución eclesiástica pudiera en verdad anular nuestro amor... y las consecuencias de éste.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo, Camila, que intenta decirme?

\- Padre, prosiguió Hernando. Antes de que Camila abandonara Los Manantiales, consumamos el matrimonio, y tenemos un hijo. Necesitamos regularizar nuestra situación para estar a bien con Dios y con los hombres.

\- Hijos, les decía con una sonrisa de felicidad, en verdad Dios os ha impuesto un camino muy largo y muy duro, pero a la vez ha sabido compensar tanto sufrimiento con un fruto que os recordará siempre lo costoso que es mantener la felicidad y os empujará a amaros más profundamente. Podéis quedar tranquilos. A los ojos de Dios siempre habéis sido marido y mujer y lo seréis para siempre. Y de los ojos de los hombres me encargaré yo personalmente. Y ahora, ¿dónde está ese ángel que ha bajado del cielo para uniros?

Con el beneplácito de Don Anselmo, las cosas cambiaron en Los Manantiales. Sin ninguna duda los esposos escogieron la habitación de Camila como la propia para el matrimonio. Fue allí donde se mostraron su amor al desnudo, donde concibieron a su hijo, donde Hernando se recogía para sentirse más cerca de ella, y donde Camila comprendió a su esposo.

Rogelia se afanaba para que todo fuera perfecto, como el amor de sus señores. Y además, tenían un pequeño que aún no llegaba a los cuatro años que literalmente revolucionó la casa y a sus habitantes. Ella que había pasado por todos los estados de ánimo de su señor, era la más feliz de la casa, viendo la nueva vida que se desarrollaba en ella. Y se sentía con fuerzas para criar más hijos de sus señores, si Dios les bendecía con ellos, y todos los que la juventud de los señoritos, -siempre serían los señoritos-, se encargara de favorecer.

En el colmado del pueblo, Dolores hablaba con una clienta que le juraba que lo que le decía era cierto, que doña Camila se había instalado en Los Manantiales, que al parecer antes de irse se había quedado embarazada del señor y que tenían un hijo que correteaba por la casa. Dolores, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza alta, ponía ese gesto de no creerse nada que no saliera de su propia boca, y decía, -¡pero si esos dos no funcionaban...! bueno, bueno, yo esperaré a ver el color de los ojos del chiquillo. ¡Y sólo si son verdes y cristalinos, como los de su padre, me lo creeré! ¡Pero que conste que yo todo esto ya me lo había imaginado, y me lo había contado a mí misma, antes de que tú me lo vinieras a cotillear!

Emilia y Alfonso salieron para ir a almorzar a Los Manantiales. Después tenían que salir hacia Munia para recibir a los recién casados que llegaban de su largo viaje. Aparte de por el bien que a Beatriz y a Matías les haría, se sentían felices de recuperar a una mujer como Camila, y a una pareja como la que formaban sus consuegros. Disfrutarían de grandes veladas, no tenían duda, y verían crecer a sus nietos en un ambiente de abundancia y de felicidad. Matías, ya hecho un hombre, un zagal que llegó con más hambre que vergüenza, que era más pillo que bonico, pero que se hizo acreedor de la confianza de cuantos le conocían, sus padres, Beatriz, Hernando, Camila. Los niños pronto llenarían Los Manantiales, la vida iba a seguir avanzando y las historias de hoy serían historias de ayer cuando menos nos diéramos cuenta.

Beatriz, aquella muchacha a la que un severo trauma privó del habla durante años, que vivió en una familia que no era la suya considerándola propia, y que luego vivió en la propia considerándola ajena, pero que se sobrepuso a cuantos embates le dio la vida, acabó siendo el alma de Los Manantiales, de su padre y de su hoy esposo.

Ya estaba cansada de tanto viaje, visitar Madrid, Paris y los lagos de Suiza, había sido maravilloso, pero añoraba su casa, a su padre, las meriendas con Camila, a su querido hermanito. Además, tenía por delante la tarea de unir a su padre con Camila, y que su padre aceptara benévolamente las razones de Camila para haberle ocultado su paternidad. Creía, y así iba a decírselo a Camila, que no podían retrasar más el comunicárselo, porque finalmente todos acabarían perjudicados. Y le dolía que su padre se perdiera los mejores momentos de su hijo. Así que, en cuanto ordenara su equipaje, entregara los regalos y dispusiera lo necesario en la tienda, hablaría seriamente con Camila y esa sería su recomendación.

El tren estaba a punto de llegar, ya el mozo tenía sus maletas y baúles preparados para descargarlos en cuanto parara por escasos minutos en la estación de Munia. No tenían tiempo ni para avistar por la ventanilla a su padre, ni a Emilia y Alfonso, que seguro que habrían ido a recibirles. Así que bajó corriendo, impetuosa como siempre y deseosa de abrazarles.

Jamás hubiera imaginado una escena como la que se desarrollaba delante de ella. En primer plano, sonrientes, cogidos del brazo, una espléndida Camila, como ella la conoció cuando recién llegada de Cuba la saludó en los jardines de Los Manantiales -tú debes ser Beatriz-, elegante, serena, desbordando alegría y amor, un niño cogido a sus faldas, que en cuanto la vio se soltó para ir a abrazarla sin parar de llamarla, tiiiz, tiiiz. Y finalmente vio a su padre. Pendiente del más mínimo gesto del niño, de Camila, saboreando cada sensación que le proporcionaban, dándole color a una vida que había teñido de negro voluntariamente.

Se dirigió a él en primer lugar. Quería abrazarle, transmitirle y a la vez contagiarse de la alegría que ambos tenían. Los sentimientos no le hicieron olvidar su particular sentido del humor. Es usted un pillín, padre. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar y enterrar a Camila si la había amado como Dios manda que se amen los esposos? Ni la olvidé ni la enterré. Presidía mis actos, mis pensamientos y mis sueños. Y ahora presidirá el resto de mis días.

Camila y Beatriz se fundieron en un larguísimo abrazo, -Tiene que contármelo todo, me muero por saber cómo han sido estas cuatro semanas de ausencia, en las que todo ha cambiado de manera tan drástica. ¡Cuánto me hubiera gustado estar cerca de usted para ayudarla y apoyarla en este trance! Y dígame, ¿mi padre se comportó con usted como un enamorado? ¿Fue realmente cariñoso? No me lo diga. ¡Lloró como un niño cuando conoció a su hijo!

Camila recordaba ese momento junto con el nacimiento de su hijo como los más maravillosos de su vida, porque eran los acontecimientos que marcan a una mujer. No había tenido boda con Hernando en el sentido tradicional, pero ese día para ella fue más especial que si se hubiera casado con el mejor de los boatos. Fue el día que recuperó a su marido.

Hernando había recuperado a la vez, a una esposa y a un hijo. Era como si hubiera tenido el premio gordo. Y era el hombre más orgulloso del mundo mostrando de su brazo a su mujer, y de la mano a su hijo. A su edad tenía que volver a perder la compostura para correr detrás de la vivacidad de un niño, pero haría lo que fuera por él. Bastante tiempo había perdido como para desperdiciar ahora una sonrisa, una caricia, o una palabra que saliera de sus labios.


End file.
